1976, un año para nunca olvidar
by SwettSmile
Summary: Una historia que vale la pena contar, sexto año de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts, sí habra amor, y también drama, odio, risas, peleas, nuevas amistades. Secretos bien guardados, cambios no esperados y ... bueno, si quieren saber más tendrán que leerlo
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos!Les traigo una historia de los Merodeadores, y espero que les guste. Ya decidirán si quieren criticarme toda la escritura, si les gustó y quieren halagarme, acepto regalos muajaja excepto si es una caja con una bomba(?) Empiezo a desvariar. Yo espero que les guste la historia, y de verdad acepto críticas y todo eso, mientras no me maten y no me insulten demasiado ^^ Disfruten, Yass.**

_Capítulo 1. Piel de Serpiente, corazón de león._

Quedaba tan solo una hora de viaje en el Expreso de Hogwarts para llegar a la estación de Hogsmade. El corredor del tren se había quedado medio vacío; después de los rencuentros que se iban dando durante las primeras tres horas de viaje, los estudiantes se habían refugiado en sus respectivos compartimientos, a esperar por el carrito de los dulces.

Cinco chicos y una chica de Gryffindor charlaban animadamente en uno de los compartimientos del tercer vagón. Habían hablado de las vacaciones, Remus había vuelto del compartimiento de Prefectos a tiempo para comer algunas ranas de chocolate que Alice le había arrebatado a James y Sirius, regañándolos por no considerar a su amigo. Se reían de una anécdota que les estaba contando Frank Longbottom, cuando les llegó desde el corredor el sonido del alboroto; los Merodeadores se miraron entre sí bastante sorprendidos, había problemas y no habían sido ellos los causantes.

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe y una niña vestida con las ropas de una muggle, de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, entró a las corridas y se lanzó sobre Sirius, para ocultarse entre éste y Frank, al momento que la puerta volvió a cerrarse por si sola.

- Tienen que esconderme - suplicó la pequeña niña con urgencia, intentando ocultarse lo mejor posible entre los dos muchachos de sexto.

- ¿Qué hiciste esta vez, Isis? – preguntó un James Potter sonriente, divertido por la situación a pesar de que la niña parecía bastante asustada.

- Nada – le respondió ella, con una sonrisa de inocencia casi creíble.

En ese preciso momento se escuchó un golpe no muy fuerte contra la puerta, y pudieron ver a través del vidrio a una chica de cabello oscuro que les daba la espalda, acaparando la puerta con ambos brazos extendidos a los lados, como si intentara bloquearle el paso a alguien.

- Le daré su merecido a ese Goblin con bigotes – gritó enfurecida otra chica, que al parecer intentaba mover de su lugar a la que bloqueaba la puerta.

- Lorelai, solo fue una broma, cálmate – le suplicó la chica de cabellos oscuros y tremendamente largos, haciendo un esfuerzo para mantenerse en su sitio y no permitirle a una de sus mejores amigas lastimar a una niña de doce años-. No puedes lastimarla, es solo una niña.

- Por supuesto que puedo y lo haré – exclamó la enfurecida Slytherin – ¡Quítate de en medio, Agatha! – volvió a intentar mover a la morena de la puerta sin ningún resultado a su favor. Soltó un bufido de frustración.

- Fabian se encargó de las cucarachas – anunció otra voz femenina con cierto deje de aburrimiento, acercándose a donde se estaba llevando la "confrontación".

- Bien por tu novio, Eva – soltó con cierto sarcasmo Lorelai – Pero yo no me muevo de aquí hasta que esa gata de tamaño bolsillo me las pague – sentenció con firmeza, todavía tratando de mover a la chica morena.

La puerta del compartimiento de abrió, Sirius y James se pararon en el umbral, detrás de la Slytherin de cabello oscuro; daban a entender por su expresión que no dejarían a nadie entrar a su compartimiento, y mucho menos lastimar a Isis. Pero Agatha se negaba a moverse, conocía tan bien a Lorelai que estaba muy segura de que pasaría por encima de los dos Gryffindors y arremetería contra Isis.

- ¿Cucarachas, ah? Deben de haberte seguido desde tu casa, Crowley – le soltó el moreno de ojos grises con una sonrisa ladina, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose contra el marco de la puerta, despreocupado pero alerta. Nunca se sabía con qué te podían salir las serpientes rastreras.

- Seguro no querían que hicieras el viaje sola – continuó James con diversión.

Lorelai los miró a los dos claramente enfadada, parecía lanzar maldiciones imperdonables por los ojos, y estar planeando diez mil formas diferentes de provocarles un dolor inaguantable a los dos merodeadores y a la niña que protegían. Se cruzó de brazos y alzó el mentón, con soberbia, dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Que te quede bien claro, inmunda huerfanita, me las vas a pagar y bien caro – dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el segundo vagón, donde estaban los compartimientos de los Slytherin, haciendo que su melena rubia y risada ondeara de un lado a otro por su paso.

Sirius, James y Agatha la siguieron con la mirada un momento, Eva se limitó a mirarlos con indiferencia; pasó sus delicadas manos por encima de su falda gris (del uniforme de los Slytherins) para alisarla, e hizo un leve ademán para indicarles a los dos muchachos que se movieran, y también a su amiga.

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor por tu desfachatez, Hudgens – dijo con frialdad, mirando fijamente a la niña que estaba sentada entre Frank y Alice, quien había cambiado de asiento durante el alboroto solo por si acaso. Se dio la vuelta sin dirigirle ni una mirada a nadie y se fue por el mismo camino que Lorelai, con su elegante paso y la cabeza erguida. Con la soberbia de cualquier Slytherin.

Agatha vio como su amiga se iba y se giró para ver dentro del compartimiento, encontrándose con siete pares de ojos fijos en ella, los miró a los siete sintiéndose un poco cohibida por la atención y se acomodó el cabello oscuro sobre su hombro izquierdo, relajándose ahora que no tenía que bloquearle el paso a nadie en la puerta.

- Si yo fuera tú, Isis, me quedaría lejos del vagón de los Slytherins – le recomendó con serenidad, sin soberbia ni arrogancia, ni frialdad ni enojo -. Lore está bastante molesta y no puedo estar protegiéndote todo el tiempo – le sonrió levemente y miró a los demás con sus cristalinos ojos turquesa – Adiós, chicos – se marchó siendo consciente de las miradas de sorpresa que la seguían.

Sirius se asomó por la puerta, viéndola alejarse por el corredor con tranquilidad, entró al compartimiento de nuevo y cerró la puerta, dejándose caer junto a Remus, porque Alice estaba ahora en su lugar.

- ¿Oigan, me dormí y tuve un sueño sobre una Slytherin ayudando a una Gryffindor, o fue real?- preguntó Peter igual de extrañado que todos los demás.

- Fue real – le aseguró Frank – aunque muy raro.

- ¿Creen que le envenenaron la comida? – preguntó James, aunque era una broma, lo dijo como si realmente esperara una respuesta.

- Agatha es mi amiga – dijo una vocecilla cantarina, todos miraron a Isis algo perplejos por unos segundos, y Sirius fue el primero en romper el silencio que se había cernido en el compartimiento, con un tono dramático y una expresión afectada.

- Oh, no, la hemos perdido chicos, le lavaron el cerebro y ahora se hace amiga de serpientes.

Todos se rieron y esa especie de estupefacción que los había afectado desapareció. Remus le pasó una rana de chocolate a la niña rubia y tuvo que darle la mitad de la suya a Sirius porque éste había empezado a ponerse pesado.

- Yga me contgarás cómo tge higciste amiga de unga sgerpiengte – masculló el moreno de ojos claros con la boca llena y señalando acusadoramente a la niña con un dedo -. Los animales rastreros no son buena compañía, Isis – declaró repantigándose cómodamente en su lugar, ya habiendo tragado el pedazo de rana de chocolate.

- No es un animal rastrero – replicó la niña con el ceño fruncido y dejando ver que no le agradaba en lo absoluto que Sirius hablara así de su nueva amiga -. Su nombre es Agatha, y fue muy amable conmigo.

- Seguro que los Slytherins planean algo en contra nuestra e Isis es la carnada – le dijo el moreno a los demás, casi sin prestar atención a las palabras que su pequeña protegida había dicho.

- Conozco a Agatha – aclaró un Remus tranquilo y poco preocupado por ese supuesto plan de los Slytherins contra ellos -, le creo a Isis.

- ¿De dónde la conoces? – Inquirió James, entre sorprendido y divertido - ¿Saliste con ella, Lunático? – alzó ambas cejas repetidamente, estaba claro que lo preguntaba como una broma.

- También le lavaron el cerebro – exclamó Sirius volviendo al drama otra vez. Alzando las manos hacia el techo del compartimiento como si le preguntara al aparato de luz "por qué", y dejándose caer nuevamente en su lugar.

Todos se rieron menos Remus, que se limitó a enseñar una leve sonrisa detrás de su libro, podía verse un muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras él intentaba mantener la compostura.

- ¡Saliste con ella! – se respondió James a sí mismo, dando un salto y golpeándose contra el portaequipajes, cayó de rebote en el asiento y se llevó la mano a la cabeza, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Una vez – admitió el rubio, escondiéndose detrás de su libro.

Alice soltó una carcajada y se puso de pie con entusiasmo, tanto que estuvo cerca de también golpearse contra el portaequipajes al igual que lo había hecho James.

- Aunque me divierto mucho con ustedes, chicos, tengo que ir con Lily y las demás, ¿vienes, Isis? – se giró para ver a la niña que todavía estaba sentada junto a Frank y prestaba atención a la conversación de los Merodeadores. La pequeña de rubios cabellos se puso de pie de un salto, sin correr peligro de golpearse contra nada más que el suelo, y siguió a Alice fuera del compartimiento.

- Alice, cuídala, puede que Crowley siga rondando por ahí – le advirtió Sirius, asomándose al corredor, Alice le hizo un ademán afirmativo con la mano y siguió caminando.

Aunque el tema de interés principal en ese momento era la cita que su querido Lunático había tenido con aquella Slytherin, que según afirmaba Isis, era una buena persona, Sirius tuvo que ocuparse de devolver a James a la realidad lanzándole un montón de grajeas de todos los sabores que habían apartado porque tenían sabores horrendos, antes de empezar con el interrogatorio. No, Remus se lo había guardado y no les había contado absolutamente NADA al respecto. Y sí, James se había idiotizado con la simple mención del nombre de Evans.

- Ya, desembucha – le exigió Sirius, una vez James puso de nuevo los pies en la tierra. Hasta Frank sentía curiosidad. Remus los miró a los cuatro por encima de su libro, todos los miraban y esperaban que respondiera a la exigencia de Sirius. Al menos tendrían un tema interesante del que hablar durante el resto del viaje, que no sería muy largo; lo que en cierto modo aliviaba a Remus, no habría mucho tiempo para detalles, y bien sabía que sus amigos eran de la clase que los pedía absolutamente casi todos.

- Pregúntame y te respondo – propuso el chico de cabellos dorados, aunque sabía que no era de las mejores ideas, no tenía idea de cómo comenzar una explicación sobre lo que había pasado con Agatha, a pesar de que era muy astuto y rápido para las explicaciones y las excusas.

- ¿Cuándo? – empezó Peter.

- El año pasado.

- ¿Dónde fue la cita? – siguió Frank.

- En los Invernaderos.

- ¿Llevaste a una chica a los Invernaderos como cita? – preguntó Sirius, completamente incrédulo de que su amigo no hubiera aprendido nada sobre los diez mil lugares a los que podía llevar a una chica en una cita, todos los que él le había mencionado y conocía, por experiencia propia, que existían en Hogwarts.

- Sí – respondió el castaño con un encogimiento de hombros -, no me pareció una mala idea, además ella lo sugirió, no yo.

- ¿Para hacerlo detrás de la tentácula venenosa? – sugirió Sirius con aquella mirada y aquella sonrisa que solo daban prueba de sus pensamientos pervertidos. Remus le dio con el libro en la cabeza, y James, Peter y Frank se rieron de la desfachatez de Sirius.

- Claro que no, íbamos a ir al lago, pero estaba lloviendo y nos quedamos en los Invernaderos.

- ¿Bueno, y? – preguntó James, empezando a interesarse un poco más por la conversación.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¿Qué hicieron? – se denotaba un ligero tono de impaciencia en la voz de Sirius, como si fuera obvia la pregunta.

- Hablamos – volvió a acompañar la respuesta con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

- Remus, ¿tendremos que obligarte a contárnoslo todo? – sí, Sirius seguía impaciente. Remus sabía lo que su amigo quería escuchar, pero no iba a contarle nada de eso, principalmente porque no había hecho demasiado con Agatha. Ella le había tomado de la mano, él había apreciado el gesto, ella le había dedicado una encantadora sonrisa que la hacía verse hermosa; desde que la había visto opinaba que era una chica muy hermosa, con una piel muy blanca que estaba adornada con algunos lunares y algunas pecas, y un cabello largo y oscuro como la seda negra, sus ojos eran lo que le gustaba más, porque eran más expresivos que cualquier par de ojos que el castaño hubiera visto en una Slytherin. Pero no habían pasado a más, habían hablado sobre la condición de Remus, aquella maldición que lo perseguiría el resto de su vida, y ella no se había apartado cuando él le había confirmado la teoría. La chica era muy observadora y astuta. Se había dado cuenta de lo que era y no se había retirado con repugnancia ni miedo. Podía decirles a sus amigos que eso era exactamente lo que habían hecho, que habían hablado de su licantropía, pero estaba presente Frank, y él no podía saberlo.

Sirius se pasó los restantes veinte minutos insistiendo sobre el tema, Remus se pasó exactamente la misma cantidad de tiempo diciéndole que lo dejara tranquilo. James se había desaparecido para acompañar a Frank a donde estaba Alice, más para poder ver a Lily y darle un comienzo oficial a su acoso anual, pero había vuelto todo empapado y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro; Evans le había dicho que no otra vez, le había lanzado un Aguamenti y lo había echado a gritos del compartimiento, pero él podía seguir intentando al día siguiente, y al otro y al otro, durante todo aquel año y el siguiente, de ahí aquella sonrisa. Y Peter se había puesto a hacer uno de los crucigramas de Sirius solo por aburrimiento.

Cuando habían llegado a la estación de Hogsmade, los cuatro chicos ya estaban con sus uniformes y capaz de Gryffindor puestas, y se habrían paso entre los estudiantes que llenaban el corredor esperando para salir. No se toparon con nadie conocido hasta que entraron en el Gran Comedor, donde todos ocuparon sus lugares y esperaron por la Ceremonia de Selección.

Isis Hudgens estaba sentada junto a su mejor amigo, un chico que iba a su mismo curso y se llamaba Thomas; hablaban y hablaban sobre Quidditch sin pausa alguna, los dos niños soñaban con convertirse en jugadores profesionales de ese mismo deporte y planeaban presentarse a las pruebas de selección para el equipo de Gryffindor. Habían pasado con vida el primer día de clase de su segundo año en el colegio, y habían procurado no hacerle ninguna broma a nadie, no porque no se les hubiera ocurrido ninguna o por su consideración hacia las reglas, si no porque cierta Prefecta pelirroja les había advertido que los vigilaría el día entero. Y se lo habían creído porque la conocían del año anterior, confiaban en que si podía los seguiría hasta el baño. La niña de doce años sólo se había topado con Lorelai Crowley en el comedor, había sido muy consciente de la mirada asesina que la rubia de Slytherin le había dedicado durante todo el desayuno y el almuerzo, pero Isis no estaba asustada, las bromas eran su parte favorita del curso, además de las clases de vuelo, y sabía que siempre podía contar con los Merodeadores si necesitaba de su ayuda. Muchos alumnos de Gryffindor estaban concentrados en sus deberes, principalmente los de los últimos cursos, ya que a pesar de ser el primer día no les habían dado tregua y los habían llenado con redacciones sobre distintos temas. Los menos responsables descansaban en las butacas o jugaban al ajedrez mágico, pero no había alboroto y eso para Lily Evans era casi un milagro. Pudo dejar la sala común con tranquilidad y dirigirse directo a la biblioteca, en donde se encontró con algo sorprendente, los cuatro Merodeadores estaban ahí, en una mesa, puede que no adoptaran posiciones muy de estudiosos, pero estaban quietos, en silencio y escribían en pergaminos. A pesar de lo sorprendente que era, Lily no deseaba ser vista por Potter, y había querido darse la vuelta y marcharse por el mismo lugar por el cual había llegado; pero esa melena pelirroja era demasiado notoria, y más si James estaba pendiente de ella todo el tiempo.

¿Por qué James Potter había aceptado hacer la redacción de Transformaciones justo esa tarde en la biblioteca? No porque Remus lo había amenazado con no pasarle los apuntes, ni la redacción terminada, si no porque sabía que Lily Evans, su preciosa pelirroja, pasaba mucho tiempo en aquel lugar. Saltó de su lugar y salió detrás de ella a las corridas; Remus negó con la cabeza y siguió con su redacción, Peter tampoco tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí, pero necesitaba que Remus le pasara los apuntes o estaría perdido, y Sirius… Sirius tenía menos ganas de estar en la biblioteca en ese momento como Voldemort tenía ganas de regalar caramelos, o sea… nada de ganas. Se levantó con un aparente cansancio, como si hubiera estado toda la tarde estudiando en la biblioteca y su cerebro ya no pudiera guardar ni un solo dato más de información, pero solo estaba cansado de no hacer nada.

- Sirius, si te vas te juro por merlín que no te pasaré ninguno de mis apuntes en todo el año – le advirtió Remus, despegando la mirada de su pergamino y fijándola en uno de sus mejores amigos, que lo observaba con "ojos cansados". Al menos era buen actor.

- Sabes que romperás ese juramento, porque eres un excelente amigo y no quieres que me vaya mal en la vida, ¿verdad? – se inclinó sobre la mesa para recoger su pergamino casi en blanco, su pluma y su tintero, mirando inocentemente a Remus, porque sabía que estaba diciendo una verdad, y sabía que su amigo lo sabía.- Nos vemos en la torre – se despidió y se dio la vuelta, con la mochila al hombro y a zancadas apresuradas. Cuanto antes dejara aquel sitio, mejor.

Sirius sí se había cansado, pero de quedarse sentado en la biblioteca sin hacer nada, pudo haberse puesto con la redacción para Transformaciones, pero estaban a miércoles y McGonagall la había pedido para el próximo lunes, en su opinión tendría tiempo de sobra para hacerla. Se le había ocurrido mientras caminaba una excelente broma destinada a nada más ni nada menos que a Quejicus, y cualquier Slytherin que estuviera cerca de él, pero para llevarla a cabo necesitaba ayuda. Remus se negaría por la redacción y porque Sirius se había negado a hacerla aquella tarde, Peter tal vez le hiciera caso si James se unía a la idea, y he ahí el gran problema; James se había escapado de la biblioteca para perseguir a Evans, no sería fácil convencerlo de que dejara a la pelirroja para planear una broma, y Sirius no tenía muchas ganas de esforzarse demasiado en esos momentos, ergo, la broma tendría que esperar hasta el día siguiente. Tampoco tenía ganas de ir a la sala común, donde muy probablemente Evans le estaría gritando a James que la dejara tranquila, ni tampoco de ir al dormitorio porque Frank les había pedido que lo dejaran libre para tener una cita romántica con su novia Alice. Sirius estaba particularmente de mal humor ese día, además de que Remus y Frank lo habían levantado demasiado temprano y no con mucha gentileza, en el desayuno había tenido que soportar a la lechuza de su madre, que lo había picoteado y mordido hasta que él le había hecho caso (se había decidido a fingir que no estaba ahí, solo por si el animal se cansaba y se marchaba, pero claro que no había sido así), y la carta firmada por Walburga Black no le había subido más los ánimos de perro rabioso que tenía por las mañanas.

Se conocía el colegio entero, pero le costó decidirse por un lugar en dónde poder descansar hasta la hora de la cena; Sirius nunca se perdía una comida a menos que tuviera algo realmente muy importante que hacer, como ayudar a sus amigos con algo, o una cita con alguna chica que realmente le gustara, siempre dependía de la situación. Pero cuando por fin se decidió por el lugar al que ir, descubrió al llegar que no era el único en el sitio. La Sala de Menesteres se había convertido en una especie de habitación, había una gigantesca cama al fondo, un sofá, hasta habían libros en una pequeña estantería. El chico se sintió completamente fuera de lugar, se planteó marcharse a su segunda opción de lugar solitario en el que pasar el tiempo, cuando notó que la persona acurrucada en aquella cama era una chica, y que parecía estar llorando.

Sirius Black no era partidario de esas situaciones, ver a una chica llorar no era lindo pero tampoco cómodo, nunca sería el mejor acompañante en una situación como esa porque usualmente no tenía idea de qué decir para consolarlas, prefería el momento siguiente al llanto, cuando necesitaban ser abrazadas y… bueno, ya pueden imaginárselo ustedes. Pero esto le llamó la atención, sentía curiosidad y se acercó cautelosamente al fondo de la Sala, la chica no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia.

Ella estaba acurrucada sobre las sábanas, abrazando una almohada y con el cabello negro tapándole el rostro al completo, pero Sirius podía ver que estaba llorando por sus sollozos; miró hacia la puerta que estaba cerrada, y luego hacia la chica de nuevo, estaba parado a su lado, pero ella seguía sin verlo.

- Speckheart, ¿te encuentras bien? – la pregunta hizo que la chica se enderezara de golpe, y al instante le diera la espalda. Sirius solo podía ver su cabello oscuro y su espalda, y era exactamente lo que ella quería que viera, aunque si le hubieran dado a elegir ella hubiera preferido que no viera nada.

- Sí, estoy bien – claro como el veritaserum que aquella chica mentía.

- ¿Segura? – _pregunta estúpida_, pensó Sirius.

La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza sin voltear a mirarlo. Se sentía avergonzada de que la hubieran encontrado llorando, y aunque se había limpiado las lágrimas de las mejillas y los ojos, todavía tenía los labios húmedos y la nariz y las mejillas algo rosadas, sus ojos color turquesa irritados por las lágrimas que habían caído de ellos, y la voz ligeramente pastosa. Se levantó de la cama sin volotearse, y agarró la capa de su uniforme, que había tirado al suelo al llegar.

- Probablemente quieres estar solo, así que me voy – argumentó sin necesidad de hacerlo, caminando apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

- Quédate, podemos… tomar algo – sugirió Sirius, intentando no sonar como habitualmente podía hacerlo, como si la estuviera invitando a salir. Ella había llegado primero y por más que lo negara, no estaba bien, podía ser un desfachatado de los que solo piensan en divertirse a costa de otros, con bromas y malas jugadas, pero no era tan malo y tenía educación, muchas de las cosas que su familia le había inculcado las había desechado al ser consciente de lo que significaban, pero algunas cosas valía la pena guardárselas, y la cortesía de vez en cuando no le hacía mal a nadie.

Aparecieron un par de copas sobre una pequeña mesita que estaba en un rincón, la botella tuvo que hacerla aparecer él. Sabía que la sala te podía dar de todo menos comida, según Remus era debido a la ley del no se qué. La chica se había frenado a unos pasos de la puerta, seguía ocultando su rostro a la vista del moreno, pero se había quedado ahí.

- Estoy seguro de que lo necesitas – afirmó Sirius, sirviendo un poco de whisky de fuego en cada una de las copas y alzando una hacia ella, esperando a que se acercara y la tomara.

Funcionó, porque ella se dio la vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos, tomando la copa con una de sus pálidas manos, todavía intentando evitar la mirada gris del chico de Gryffindor. Por varios minutos hubo silencio, ninguno decía nada, y apenas se miraban. Sirius seguía pensando que acababa de invitarle una copa a una Slytherin, y se preguntaba si aquella chica tenía algún hechizo para atraer a los de Gryffindor. Había defendido a Isis en el tren, y de sus propias amigas, también había salido con Remus, que era más raro todavía porque era un mestizo y un hombre lobo, y por lo que Lunático le había dicho, ella estaba muy consciente de esos detalles. Ahora él, que odiaba a todos los Slytherins – exceptuando a su prima favorita -, le había invitado una copa. ¿Qué el mundo se había puesto de cabeza?

- Gracias por defender a Isis ayer – la mención del nombre de la niña consiguió que Agatha levantara la mirada y por fin lo mirara a los ojos. Remus tenía razón, aquellos ojos no eran tan fríos como los de las demás serpientes.

- No iba a dejar que Lorelai le hiciera daño, aunque debería tener más cuidado la próxima vez – vació lentamente su copa, y la giró entre sus finos dedos. Se relamió los labios casi de forma inconsciente, y Sirius se sentó en la gigantesca cama donde ella había estado acurrucada hacía un rato. Se contuvo, porque no era momento para uno de sus ligues. Llenó su copa de nuevo y también la de ella, le sonrió de lado a la chica antes de volver a darle un trago a aquella deliciosa bebida.

- Por lo que nos dijeron ella y Remus, no eres una serpiente normal – comentó el moreno completamente serio. Agatha lo miró fijamente una milésima de segundo antes de soltar una carcajada melodiosa que resonó por toda la sala.

- ¿Entonces que soy? – le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida, sentándose a su lado. Todavía quedaban rastros del llanto en su rostro, pero Sirius podía ver que ya no estaba tan triste como antes. Se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta.

- Tu dime, ¿qué eres?

- Pues, hasta ahora creía que era simplemente una chica – le respondió reprimiendo otra risa. Sirius la miró de pies a cabeza, intentó no distraerse demasiado con sus largas piernas o sus curvas, ni siquiera con su rostro.

- Puede ser – se pasó la mano por el mentón, como si realmente estuviera pensándoselo. Ella volvió a reír, y dejó la copa en el suelo, sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería Sirius Black, porque sus amigas eran típicas Slytherin, tal vez ella lo había sido en su momento también. Estaba claro que siempre había estado de su parte, no se preocupaba por los demás o por lo que los otros pensaran, porque le importaba simplemente su persona; era probable que por eso hubiera terminado en Slytherin, aunque nunca se había puesto a pensarlo, toda su familia había estado en esa casa, y ella había ido a parar ahí también. Sirius había tenido la suerte de ser diferente, pero Agatha era consciente de que no tenía la valentía suficiente para llevarle la contra a sus padres.

Se habían quedado en silencio de nuevo, mientras Sirius vaciaba su copa y Agatha se quedaba mirando a la nada, parecía estar pensando en algo. Él la miró por un buen rato, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta de la atención que recibía de parte del moreno, estaba concentrada en lo que fuera que pasaba por su cabeza en aquellos momentos. Él estaba de acuerdo con Remus, la chica era muy bonita, y él conocía a muchas chicas y había estado con montones, tenía un amplio criterio sobre si eran o no suficientemente bonitas y con suficiente cerebro, lo segundo no era realmente un requerimiento para él, porque no buscaba una novia ni nada parecido. Le gustaba ser libre, no tener que estar pendiente de una chica como veía que lo estaba James, deseaba realmente no terminar como él. Pero se había distraído con sus labios mientras ella hablaba, le tentaba besarlos, y sus ojos eran muy claros, gatunos, le gustaban, y Sirius sabía que hacía uso de toda su fuerza de autocontrol para no besarla. Parecía una buena persona, y la había encontrado llorando, era amiga de Isis y le había guardado el secreto a Remus, si él la besaba y luego la dejaba, podía ser un gran problema.

- ¿Por qué llorabas? – preguntó de repente, sentía curiosidad, y ahora que tenían un poco más de "confianza", tal vez ella se lo dijera. Agatha miró al piso, él vio como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, pero como solo una caía por su mejilla. Genial, la había hecho llorar otra vez. Le limpió con un dedo la lágrima, permitiéndose acariciar su mejilla con éste mientras lo hacía, comprobando que su piel era tan suave como se veía.

– Hey, no me contestes si no quieres – murmuró Sirius, corriéndole el pelo del rostro. Ella negó con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos por unos instantes, y al abrirlos lo miró a él. Le impresionó cuánto podía decirle solo con mirarlo, pero no fue su única respuesta. Al principio Sirius la miró perplejo porque no tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo, ella se desabotonó la camisa y la deslizó por sus hombros hasta quitársela casi del todo, se giró casi de espaldas a Sirius y entonces él lo vio.

Tenía una cicatriz en la espalda que parecía bajar desde la mitad de su columna hasta su cadera y continuar hasta su vientre. Ella tenía la cabeza gacha, y Sirius se animó a rozar la cicatriz que parecía ser reciente, con un dedo, cuando lo hizo pudo ver que no era la única que tenía, solo la más notoria. Agatha se estremeció cuando sintió el roce de sus dedos por su piel, sí le dolía la gran mayoría del tiempo. Se subió la camisa y volvió a mirar hacia la puerta, quedando a un lado del chico que la miraba fijamente y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

- ¿Quién te hizo eso? – le preguntó apretando los dientes el Gryffindor, estaba enfurecido, no concebía que alguien fuera capaz de hacerle algo así a una chica, incluso si era una maldita como Crowley, para él las mujeres eran intocables y coincidía sobre eso con su familia, a su pesar. Estaba enojado y quería darle su merecido al responsable, reconocía los rastros de magia sobre la piel marcada de la chica, solo un mago podía hacer una cosa de esas, un mago oscuro.

- No eres el único que tiene una familia sin escrúpulos – dijo ella como toda respuesta, parecía decaída, rendida. Sirius estaba tan furioso que pasó por alto el hecho de que ella seguía con la camisa abierta y estaba frente a él en ropa interior; tenía que estar realmente enfadado. – Pero no importa, se curará en una semana y estaré bien hasta las vacaciones de invierno – dijo la chica, parecía realmente rendida ante el hecho de que le hicieran daño. Sirius no podía permitirlo, nunca había hecho una cosa de esas por una chica que apenas acababa de conocer, pero estaba dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que pudiera. Ella lo miró y le sorprendió que sonriera, él sin embargo seguía completamente serio, intentando controlar su ya de por si conocido humor de perros. No sabía qué decirle para hacerle entender que no tenía que pasar por eso, así como él había dejado su casa sin que le importaran las amenazas de su madre, ella podía dejar la suya. Pero tal vez ella no tenía a nadie que la ayudara, como los Potter lo habían ayudado a él. Se dio cuenta de que se había puesto de pie, por la ira, y que caminaba de un lado para otro intentando calmarse, se detuvo de cara al a puerta, apretando los puños fuertemente. La imagen de aquella cicatriz recorriendo la piel blanquecina de Agatha seguía grabada en su memoria.

Agatha se puso de pie, y se acercó despacio hasta donde él estaba. Le acababa de revelar un secreto a un Gryffindor, su secreto más preciado, el que se había guardado la vida entera y por el que había inventado diez mil excusas para no tener que revelarlo. Con una sola mirada de él, ella le había mostrado sus cicatrices, las que su padre le había hecho por no ser la hija perfecta que él deseaba tener. Lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a mirarla, ella era unos palmos más baja y tenía que mirar hacia arriba para fijar sus ojos en los de él, tan grises.

- No deberías estar molesto – susurró con dulzura, Sirius seguía con el ceño fruncido – Soy una serpiente, ¿recuerdas? Probablemente me lo merezca – la serenidad con la que soltaba las palabras, sin borrar aquella sonrisa dulce, hacía que Sirius la contemplara con verdadera incredulidad. Nadie se merecía una cosa de esas, mucho menos ella.

- No, tú eres una buena persona, y quien quiera que te haya hecho eso es un maldito y merece morir – puntualizó el moreno, todavía enojado. Sostenía la mano de la chica como si de ese modo impidiera que ella se sintiera mal, y que él se descontrolara, ella sostenía esa sonrisa dulce en sus delicados labios, con aquellos ojos que Sirius admiraba fijos en los suyos. Seguía controlando su tentación de besarla, no podía lastimarla a ella, y estaba seguro de que si la besaba la lastimaría.

Agatha se puso de puntitas para llegar a la altura del chico, y rozó con sus labios su mejilla; ese beso lo desarmó completamente, y no entendió por qué, no es como si nunca hubiera recibido un beso en la mejilla, ni como si nunca hubiera estado tan cerca de una chica con la camisa abierta y mostrándole su ropa interior. Pero era la primera vez que sostenía la mano de la chica que le daba el beso porque le preocupaba ella. Su autocontrol se desmoronó, y puso un dedo sobre los labios de Agatha, que iba a decir algo pero en cambio lo miró con sorpresa. Eran solo un par de centímetros…

**Prometo volver con el segundo capítulo pronto!Y espero cumplir la promesa, de veras. Besos a todos (=**


	2. Chapter 2

**Perdooooon por la tardanza! Pero ya estoy aquí, con un segundo cap. Ahí les va, espero que les guste (=**

Capítulo 2. El amor trae demasiados problemas.

Lucy Harrington se abrió paso entre todos los Gryffindors que se habían presentado a la prueba de selección para el equipo, eran muchos y sería una larga mañana sin duda. James le había pedido que lo ayudara a elegir, quería que todo el equipo colaborara, por lo menos lo que quedaba del equipo del año anterior. James y Lucy eran los únicos cazadores que solo habían hecho una prueba desde que habían entrado al equipo, y junto con los dos golpeadores, Sirius y un muchacho de cuarto grado llamado Steven Wood, elegirían al nuevo guardián, el nuevo buscador y también al nuevo cazador. Las pruebas para entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor habían armado un gran revuelo en la casa de los leones, muchas chicas querían entrar simplemente para pasar más tiempo cerca de Sirius y James, conocidos como dos de los chicos más atractivos de Hogwarts, algunas pocas solo querían entrar al equipo porque realmente les gustaba el Quidditch. Tal era el caso de la pequeña Isis Hudgens, muchos temían que conseguiría su puesto solo por haber sido "adoptada" como protegida por los Merodeadores, todos conocían más o menos la historia de la niña. Había crecido en un orfanato muggle porque sus padres habían fallecido, padres que a la vez eran sus tíos, dos sangre pura nietos de mestizos, que además eran hermanos. Nadie tenía idea de cómo la historia había salido a la luz, pero en cuestión de semanas todo el colegio lo sabía, y la niña había quedado bastante aislada, inventaban rumores completamente ilógicos sobre ella, y al final todos se habían alejado. Pero cuatro chicos la habían aceptado tal y como era, le habían asegurado su amistad, Isis les estaba agradecida, para ella los cuatro eran su familia; pero no necesitaba ser amiga suya para entrar en el equipo, ella estaba muy segura de que no era una excelente jugadora de Quidditch, pero se esforzaba y creía que realmente podía ganarse el puesto de buscadora por si sola.

En las gradas no había tanta gente como se hubiera podido esperar, James había decidido realizar las pruebas durante el desayuno, para que los que se presentaran no se pusieran tan nerviosos durante las mismas, aunque en un partido aquellas gradas estarían repletas de gente y todos tendrían que tragarse sus nervios y defender la copa de Gryffindor. Era sábado por la mañana y nadie llevaba los uniformes puestos, a excepción de los cuatro jugadores que ya pertenecían al equipo, aún así alguien se las arregló para reconocerlas y gritar que había Slytherins en el campo. Todos, sin excepciones, se giraron hacia donde las dos chicas estaban sentadas; ninguna pareció inmutarse demasiado por las miradas de desprecio, recelo o admiración de algún descarado.

- Esto es solo una prueba de clasificación, así que si vinieron a espiar nuestro juego pierden el tiempo – les aseguró James con determinación, como portavoz del equipo. No quería problemas tan temprano un sábado. Evangeline Varnskova lo miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes, parecía igual de desinteresada que siempre, con su cabello castaño claro lanzando destellos por la luz del sol, se acomodó en su lugar con una pose relajada y sensual y no dijo una sola palabra. Agatha, que estaba sentada a su lado con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio y agarrándose los tobillos, tamborileó con los dedos sobre sus botas, un poco cohibida por la atención, y miró a James encogiéndose de hombros, no daba la impresión de que fuera una espía, pero estaba en el equipo de Slytherin y como siempre repetía Sirius "no puedes saber con qué te van a salir las serpientes rastreras". James las miró unos segundos más, sin contar los murmullos, no había ni un solo sonido, y viendo que ninguna de las chicas diría una palabra ni parecía que fueran a marcharse, se dio la vuelta y decidió empezar de una vez con las pruebas. No podía obligarlas a abandonar el campo.

- ¿Crees que causarán problemas? – le preguntó Lucy, que estaba parada a su lado, mientras Steven dividía en grupos de tres a los aspirantes al puesto de cazador. James negó con la cabeza, con la vista fija en los jugadores. La chica asintió, echándole una última mirada a las Slytherin, que observaban el campo sin dar ningún tipo de señal de que estaban ahí para causar problemas, ni de espías, al menos Speckheart no daba esa impresión, con Varnskova nunca podías saberlo, siempre tenía esa expresión de indiferencia e impasibilidad que te imposibilitaba saber qué pasaba por su mente.

Sirius se había volteado para ver a las dos Slytherins igual que los demás, pero cuando los otros habían decidido que no valía la pena seguir prestándoles atención, él se había quedado viéndolas de todas formas, y había dejado de oír lo que decían sus amigos y los demás chicos sobre las pruebas. Desde el miércoles, cuando había abandonado la Sala de Menesteres, intentaba no pensar en lo que había pasado dentro, no había estado bien y estaba tan confundido como nunca lo había estado en su vida, tanto que se enfocaba más que nunca en las bromas y el Quidditch, hasta había aceptado sin replicar hacer los deberes cuando Remus quería, todo con tal de estar completamente distraído y no pensar en Agatha Speckheart y sus deliciosos besos, ni en lo cobarde que había sido al dejarla sola sin darle ni una explicación. Él se conocía lo suficiente para saber que ella no lo merecía, que la lastimaría demasiadas veces, que no había nacido para ser de nadie, y que prefería no fijarse en ninguna mujer en concreto, solo divertirse con tantas como pudiera. La chica tenía suficientes problemas como para sumarse él con los suyos. Era cuestión de tiempo que Agatha notara que la estaba mirando, buscó sus ojos grises con su mirada aguamarina y la fijó en ellos por unos segundos, suficientes para que Sirius viera que no le había hecho ningún bien. Ella desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar en el campo de Quidditch, y fue entonces cuando escuchó la voz de James llamándolo por su asqueroso apellido. A juzgar por su mirada, lo había llamado por todos sus apodos antes de gritarle "Black", necesitaba que le lanzara Bludgers a los dos grupos de tres cazadores mientras Lucy y Steven hacían de guardianes, y él evaluaba a todos.

- Me distraje – se excusó el moreno, subiéndose a su escoba y dando una patada en el suelo antes de elevarse unos metros por encima del mismo, con el bat en su mano derecha.

- Me di cuenta – le dijo el chico de gafas, poniendo los ojos en blanco y con un tono algo sarcástico que Remus les había pegado a todos los merodeadores -, ahora solo ve a darle a algunas Bludgers para convertir esto en un buen simulacro de partido, ¿quieres? – Sirius se rió por lo bajo e hizo un saludo militar imitando muy claramente a un soldado del ejército muggle, antes de elevarse preparado para darle a unas cuantas Bludgers.

James, el capitán, no era el mismo que James, el bromista o Potter, el conquistador, a Sirius le divertía ver a su amigo adoptar sus múltiples personalidades conforme la situación. Cuando se trataba de Quidditch, James se lo tomaba enserio, presumía muchas veces de sus habilidades como cazador, había empezado para impresionar a las chicas y luego se había vuelto una costumbre que utilizaba para impresionar a Lily Evans, aunque ella solo le prestaba atención cuando tenía que gritarle por algo; pero si quitabas esa manía de presumir, se podía convertir en el capitán más exigente del mundo, los agotaba a todos con buen o mal tiempo, quería que su equipo fuera el mejor, y a pesar de que muchas veces se quejaban del arduo entrenamiento, tenía sus recompensas, llevaban ganando la copa de Quidditch dos años seguidos, y ahora iban por el tercero. Sacaron una sola Bludger al campo, y mientras los aspirantes a cazadores dejaban el alma en el campo para ganarse su lugar, aquella pelota que más parecía una bala de cañón descontrolada, les pasaba rozando las cabezas, aunque nada se salía de control, para eso Sirius tenía su bat y estaba pendiente de aquella Bludger, de ese modo lo tenían más o menos controlado. Muchos no se acercaban ni al nivel mínimo requerido, un par de chicas apenas habían podido elevar su escoba, y las que sí habían podido volar no habían podido sostener la Quaffle en sus manos más de un minuto. James le echó un vistazo a Lucy mientras ésta detenía casi todos los tantos, el chico podía ver por la expresión de la leona que estaba muy cerca de rugirle a alguna de aquellas chicas que salieran de su rango visual o les daría con la Quaffle en la cabeza; James sonrió, aquella chica tenía un interesante mal carácter, no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente y eso la había ayudado a entrar al equipo, y James le había pedido que se quedara como cazadora cuando había asumido el puesto de capitán en cuarto grado, y le había sido de gran ayuda como co-capitana desde entonces. James Potter ya tenía decidido a quién nombraría como nuevo cazador del equipo cuando les pidió a los Guardianes que hicieran una fila para comenzar con sus pruebas, Robert Stepherson había sido el elegido, había hecho increíbles pases y cinco de siete tantos. Los guardianes fueron pasando uno a uno, Sirius y Steven se pasaban la Bludger mientras James y Lucy intentaban marcar los tantos, fue unánime la decisión de quién ocuparía ese puesto, si bien Bradley McGreggor tenía complexión de golpeador, era muy ágil y no se le había escapado ni un solo tanto. Ahora venía el puesto más importante, el de buscador, y Lucy había encantado unas pequeñas pelotitas de ping pong para que volaran por el campo velozmente y no se dejaran atrapar fácilmente, y le habían cambiado el color a una para que pareciera una verdadera Snitch dorada. Las gradas se habían llenado de gente, muchos se habían acercado para ver la prueba porque el desayuno ya había terminado. Isis, que estaba que no podía más de los nervios, recorrió las graderías con la mirada, bastante insegura, cuando sus ojos verdes llenos de miedo se cruzaron con los de Agatha, quien le sonrió para darle ánimos, la niña respiró hondo y se subió a su escoba, preparada para atrapar la pelotita de ping pong dorada que había sido mezclada entre las demás.

Todos podían decir que la niña tenía el puesto asegurado por ser la protegida de James y Sirius, podían inventar excusas ilógicas sobre su juego, intentar convencerse a sí mismos de que Isis Hudgens no sabía volar en escoba y no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que era atrapar una Snitch, pero la pequeña leona sabía volar y era ágil, se movía rápido y adelantaba a James con esfuerzo, porque él había decidido fingir que era el buscador contrario, y no se la estaba facilitando porque fuera pequeña o porque la protegiera, de hecho, intentaba hacérsela tan difícil como a los otros aspirantes al puesto. Pero en un minuto Isis había identificado la pelota dorada y se había lanzado tras de ella, y en menos de cinco minutos ya la tenía en su mano. Había sido un record, y por más que muchos otros quisieran el puesto, tenían que aceptar que no se trataba de pura suerte de novata, y que la agilidad de la niña podía ayudarlos a ganar la copa de Quidditch ese año, así que la felicitaron con sonrisas y palmadas de aliento cuando James anunció que Isis Hudgens era la nueva buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor. La niña tenía una sonrisa de felicidad que no cabía en su rostro, Lucy la felicitó orgullosamente igual que a los otros nuevos compañeros, antes de ir a juntar todas las pelotas con la ayuda de Steven, James la despeinó sonriente y Sirius la levantó en el aire y la sentó sobre sus hombros, vitoreándola.

Isis vio como Agatha le guiñaba un ojo y aplaudía felicitándola, sin borrar esa amable sonrisa, la pidió a Sirius que la bajara para ir corriendo hacia donde estaba su amiga y la abrazó con fuerza. La Slytherin había bajado rápidamente al campo, para recibir con los brazos abiertos a la pequeña niña, la levantó en el aire y le dio unas cuantas vueltas mientras las dos reían; Eva venía detrás, su expresión no había cambiado, no parecía disgustada por la camaradería de su mejor amiga con una mestiza que además era Gryffindor, pero tampoco daba la impresión de que estuviera de acuerdo, en realidad no daba la impresión de que sintiera algo, a veces James se preguntaba si la Delegada de Slytherin tenía alma o sentimientos aunque fuera.

- ¿Así que para eso vinieron? – preguntó Steven, acercándose a donde estaban Sirius y James, mirando a su protegida abrazada a una serpiente. James se encogió de hombros y Sirius no dijo nada.

- Parece que sí – murmuró el capitán de Gryffindor, sosteniendo su escoba con una mano, se revolvió el pelo con la otra. Steven se encogió de hombros y fue a unirse al resto de los jugadores, que festejaban entre ellos y con los que no habían pasado la prueba –. Realmente no parece una mala persona – comentó el chico de gafas, volteándose para ver a Sirius, que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Isis y a Agatha.

- No lo es – aseguró el moreno de ojos grises con naturalidad. James sonrió de lado porque su mejor amigo no dejaba de mirar a las dos chicas.

- Estar enamorado no es tan malo, Canuto – susurró James para que nadie más que su amigo lo oyera. Sirius se giró hacia él mirándolo con una ceja arqueada, y receloso observó a James preguntándose si al chico le había golpeado la Bludger en la cabeza y él no se había dado cuenta, o si lo había poseído Remus, pero daba la impresión de que su amigo estaba hablando en serio. Sirius soltó una carcajada.

- Yo no estoy enamorado, Cornamenta, no digas estupideces. Speckheart está buena, hay que reconocerlo, pero tampoco para enamorarme, a penas la conozco.

James se rió y negó con la cabeza, Sirius jamás lo aceptaría a menos que lo obligaran a hacerlo, lo que sería muy difícil de realizar; pero el azabache reconocía la mirada de su amigo, muy parecida a la que él mismo había tenido la primera vez que se había fijado en su preciosa pelirroja, además Sirius nunca se quedaba mirando a ninguna chica con esa expresión pensativa y sin hacer ni un solo comentario típico de él y su mente pervertida, puede que apenas la conociera, pero sentía algo por ella, James estaba orgulloso de conocer a su mejor amigo como si fuera su hermano, casi más de lo que se conocía sí mismo, Sirius no se había enamorado de Speckheart todavía, pero no estaba lejos. El Gryffindor sabía que su amigo se alejaría de ella antes de asumir un compromiso, Sirius no quería depender de nadie ni tener nada serio con nadie, la decepción de tener una familia que no lo quería ni en pintura le había bastado para asegurarse de no querer atarse a nadie, ninguna mujer, nada de amor. Por más que no lo dijera en voz alta, James sabía que en el fondo le dolía que su propia madre lo despreciara de esa manera.

- Agatha, vámonos – la voz de Evangeline resonó autoritaria por sobre las demás, ya se alejaba del campo con un paso elegante pero lento. Agatha le dio un último abrazo a Isis, una sonrisa, y se fue detrás de su amiga, con un paso algo más rápido no le costó alcanzarla. Solo se giró una vez para ver como Sirius Black chocaba los cinco con Isis, y los dos junto con James Potter se alejaban hacia los vestuarios – Ingeniosa excusa para poder verlo – le dijo Eva con su tono monótono de siempre, pero al girar el rostro para ver a Agatha, una sonrisa divertida se había formado en sus labios. Podría haber parecido de lo más extraño ver en el rostro de aquella chica una demostración de emoción, excepto para Agatha, quien había visto a Evangeline reír más de una vez.

- Vine por Isis, te lo dije un millón de veces – insistió la morena, y Eva se lo hubiera creído si no fuera por el tono rosa que adornaba las pálidas mejillas de su mejor amiga. Soltó una silenciosa risa mientras seguían caminando.

- Sí, claro, por Isis solamente – afirmó, siguiéndole la corriente a Agatha, claramente sarcástica. Las dos se rieron juntas y entraron al castillo, Agatha pasaría la tarde en la biblioteca y Eva tendría una cita a orillas del lago con su novio Fabian, sería un sábado muy normal para ambas… o esa era la idea.

Siendo sábado, no muchas personas estaban en la biblioteca, solo aquellos que realmente adoraban los libros o estaban muy predispuestos a llevar sus tareas al día. Para Agatha no fue ninguna sorpresa reconocer a Remus Lupin entre los pocos que ocupaban las mesas; la Señora Pince los vigilaba a todos con su mirada dura, desconfiando de todos los estudiantes que podían llegar a hacerle daño a sus preciados libros. Agatha la saludó cortésmente con un asentimiento de cabeza y fue a buscar los libros que necesitaba para hacer su tarea, volvió sobre sus pasos y con los brazos ocupados en sostener los volúmenes de pociones, se dejó caer en el lugar libre frente a Remus, cuando sus miradas se encontraron ella le sonrió amablemente y se dispuso a abrir sus libros y empezar con su redacción. Hubo un largo período de silencio flotando por encima de ambos mientras los dos se concentraban en sus respectivas tareas, hasta que Agatha dejó su pluma en el tintero y, con ambos brazos apoyados sobre la mesa, observó a Remus fijamente esperando a que éste levantara la mirada y le prestara atención. Eventualmente él lo hizo y ella lo miró durante unos segundos antes de hablar en un murmullo apenas audible.

- ¿Por qué no invitas a McKinnon a salir? – la pregunta Remus no se la esperaba, así que parpadeó perplejo un par de veces, preguntándose si había escuchado bien, en segundos le dio un millón de vueltas a la pregunta de la chica, y cuando se decidió a contestarle, no estaba seguro de si realmente ella había dicho algo. Agatha seguía mirándolo de la misma forma, no estaba expectante, ni curiosa de más, solo lo miraba con sus ojos claros.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- A McKinnon, ¿por qué no la invitas a salir? Como en una cita – sugirió con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros. Remus la observó algo receloso.

- ¿Por qué de repente se te ocurre una idea como esa? – inquirió en voz baja, acostumbrado a no subir el tono para que no lo echaran del lugar.

- Porque creo que harían bonita pareja, deberías invitarla a salir – parecía muy convencida, tomó su pluma nuevamente y continuó escribiendo. El Gryffindor se quedó un buen rato observándola, cavilando sobre el asunto. ¿McKinnon? Era inteligente, y bonita también, aunque parecía de bastante carácter, no tanto como Lily cuando se enojaba, pero muy cerca. Negó con la cabeza, ¿por qué se planteaba la sugerencia de Agatha?

- ¿Intentas que me olvide de ti? – le preguntó el castaño, sacándola de su concentración. La Slytherin levantó la mirada y se enderezó en su lugar, pasando distraídamente la pluma por sus rosados labios. Se encogió de hombros y la devolvió al tintero.

- Tal vez mi subconsciente lo intenta – estaba bromeando, Remus lo sabía porque la conocía, de no ser así hubiera creído cada palabra que salía de su boca. Una cálida sonrisa iluminó el rostro pálido y hermoso de Agatha -, no quiero que me olvides, solo que me superes, y que salgas con otras chicas; sé que hay un montón en este colegio que adorarían salir contigo, quitando a las que no piensan mucho, todavía quedan chicas interesantes, como McKinnon.

- Estoy bien así, me gusta el tiempo libre que me queda para dedicarme a mi mismo – excusas, más y más excusas. Podía inventarse una lista de ellas, muchas podrían sonar lógicas y hasta coherentes, Agatha Speckheart no aceptaría ninguna.

- Es lindo tener a alguien que esté ahí para ti, además de tus amigos.

- Te tengo a ti, me alcanza, en serio – insistió el chico, estaba calmado y, extrañamente, para nada decaído. Solía abatirse un poco cuando se tocaba el tema de las parejas, él no creía que debiera tener una, podría hacerle daño o ella podría hacerle daño a él, sentimentalmente hablando. Intentó sostener esa mirada, Agatha lo observaba y a través de sus ojos él podía ver cómo ella se había dado cuenta de que nada de lo que decía era cierto. No es que Agatha no le gustara, ni que le pareciera poca cosa, era hermosa y una excelente persona, se había vuelto su amiga desde el año anterior y había aprendido mucho de ella; ella había decidido que era mejor si se mantenían como amigos, le había dicho que le había gustado salir con él, que era perfecto en muchas formas, hasta le había regalado un beso que Remus todavía recordaba, pero ambos se habían dado cuenta de que lo que ellos tenían no se parecía al amor, eran buenos amigos y eso era todo. La noche del miércoles, Remus había descubierto algo nuevo.

{_Flash Back_

}

_Remus__ estaba muy tranquilo en su cama, leía un libro sobre los animales fantásticos, mientras James y Peter jugaban a las cartas explosivas en la cama de este último. De repente y sin ser esperado, Sirius Black entró en la habitación como un rayo, cerró la puerta de golpe, se metió en el baño, salió, volvió a entrar, y volvió a salir comenzando a pasear de un lado para otro. James, Peter y Remus se quedaron mirándole sin comprender qué había pasado, parecía frustrado, estresado, enojado, tal vez se había topado con algunos Slytherins molestos, o con su hermano, no había estado durante la cena y pocas veces se le veía de ese modo, era preocupante. _

_- Sirius, empiezo a marearme, ¿quieres sentarte y decirnos qué te pasa?- le pidió Remus, dejando su libro a un lado y enderezándose para poder ver bien a su amigo. Sirius se detuvo de golpe, lo miró, asintió con expresión seria, y se sentó en la cama de James, que estaba frente a la de Remus, aún estando quieto, movía las piernas nerviosamente. – Empiezo a preocuparme… - murmuró el castaño, mirando a James y a Peter en busca de apoyo, quienes se levantaron y se sentaron en la cama de Remus. _

_- Habla, Canuto, ¿qué te pasa? – preguntó Peter después de un silencio en el que los tres intercambiaban miradas y Sirius los evitaba. _

_- Besé a una chica – murmuró como toda respuesta, pasándose las manos por la melena espesa y oscura. James abrió la boca para decir algo y la cerró al no encontrar palabras para expresar su estupefacción, frunció el ceño contrariado y miró a Remus para corroborar que las palabras que habían salido de la boca de su mejor amigo eran las correctas._

_- ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que estés así?- preguntó al fin el chico de gafas, porque nada le cuadraba. Sirius besaba muchas chicas, y en ningún momento lo había visto así de inquieto. _

_- No debí haberlo hecho – murmuró el moreno, más para sí que para los demás. James no entendía nada, arqueó una ceja y observó a su mejor amigo como si éste estuviera diciendo que se le había declarado a McGonagall. _

_- ¿A quién besaste? – decidió peguntar Remus, él tampoco entendía nada, pero Peter se había quedado tan mudo como James._

_- Speckheart – dijo como toda respuesta. _

_- ¿Agatha? – exclamó el licántropo casi saltando de la cama, Sirius asintió como si la reacción de su amigo no hubiera sido demasiado interesante. _

_- ¿Y por qué no debiste haberlo hecho? – se animó a preguntar Peter, un poco tímido porque Remus no le quitaba la vista de encima a Sirius y daba la impresión de que iba a comérselo. _

_- ¡Porque es una Slytherin! – saltó Sirius, algo histérico – ¡Una Slytherin que además es buena y dulce! – había estado a punto de rebelarles lo que había visto en la piel de Agatha, pero a último momento decidió callárselo, era un secreto que ella le había confiado, y él le había prometido guardarlo y ayudarla._

_- Sí, admito que es bastante rara, pero es sexy, no entiendo por qué tanto estrés – comentó un James algo más relajado, y menos contrariado. Sirius negó con la cabeza como si se lamentara por algo._

_- La dejé llorando en la Sala de Menesteres, estaba llorando cuando llegué, pero presiento que cuando me fui estaba triste por otra cosa. _

_- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – Remus no pudo soportar escucharlo y quedarse quieto en su lugar, se lanzó sobre él, furioso, y lo miró muy de cerca, apuntándole con el dedo índice amenazadoramente – Escúchame bien, Sirius Black, si le haces daño a esa chica te desfiguraré el cuerpo entero la próximo luna llena – todos se quedaron viéndolo sin poder creer lo que oían. Sirius pestañeó un par de veces, contrariado por la reacción de Remus, pero para sorpresa del licántropo, sonrió tristemente, casi irónico. _

_- Me iré haciendo a la idea de ser deforme – dijo como toda respuesta. Remus le hubiera dado un puñetazo, de no ser porque parecía que realmente lamentaba lo que había hecho. Los tres Merodeadores se dieron cuenta de que su perruno amigo estaba preocupado por Speckheart, y que al parecer no había sido cualquier beso._

_{Fin Flash Back}_

Sirius sentía algo por Agatha, Remus estaba seguro, suponía que le importaría bastante si él volvía a salir con la chica, aunque muy probablemente no lo admitiera. Sirius le tenía demasiado aprecio a su orgullo como para admitir que estaba celoso.

- Solo piénsalo, Rem – susurró la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

Y después de esa frase todo fue silencio. Los dos se concentraron en sus respectivas tareas, era algo que se había convertido en costumbre para ambos; se reunían en la biblioteca, hablaban un poco, y luego compartían su silencio, se acompañaban y así se sentían bien ambos.

Antes de la hora del almuerzo, la Slytherin y el Gryffindor dejaron la biblioteca, conversando animadamente sobre las clases del profesor Flitwick. Se tomaron su tiempo para llegar al comedor, y se separaron en la entrada para dirigirse cada uno a su mesa, Remus notó la mirada de su perruno amigo fija en él cuando éste entró riendo con Agatha. Sí, Sirius sentía algo por ella, seguro. Pero Remus se rehusó a decir absolutamente nada sobre el tema, y también a sostener las miradas insistentes de Sirius. Aunque se había dicho que no tenía por qué pensar la sugerencia que le había hecho su amiga, no pudo evitarlo, y mientras se servía cuatro chuletas y un poco de verdura, contempló a Marlene McKinnon hablar con otra chica de Ravenclaw. Parecían hablar de Quidditch, por los gestos que hacían con las manos, y Remus se dio cuenta de que Sirius, James y Peter hablaban de lo mismo mientras engullían la deliciosa comida que los elfos habían preparado. Por lo que había conseguido recatar de la conversación, parecía que las Hollyhead Harpies habían ganado el primer partido del campeonato. Entonces la vio, se acercaba tranquila y sigilosamente, pero su mirada no presagiaba nada bueno. Remus dejó la comida y llamó la atención de sus tres amigos, para que la vieran también, estaba claro que la rubia se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor sin llamar la atención de nadie más que la de ellos tres y la de algunos Slytherins. Se paró detrás de James y de Sirius, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, y los ojos azules rebosando de diversión y deseo de arruinarles la buena comida.

James y Sirius se dieron vuelta para encarar a la chica, los dos estaban serios, no se habían metido con ella, pero ella se metía con ellos, no podían saber qué pasaba por su cabeza, porque no tenían la más pálida idea de qué podía hacer tan feliz a Lorelai Crowley que tuviera que ver con ellos, además de su muerte, pero estaban bien vivos. Como la chica se quedó parada con la misma sonrisa burlona y no dijo nada, Sirius comenzó a ponerse impaciente y le soltó con la mayor indiferencia que pudo reunir.

- ¿Qué quieres, Crowley? ¿Al fin vas a aceptar que estás secretamente enamorada de mí? - esbozó esa sonrisa burlona típica de él, y James y Peter también sonrieron. Lorelai se permitió mirarlo con repugnancia antes de volver a sonreírle de la misma manera que antes.

- Lamento no poder complacerte – le dijo sarcásticamente y dejándolo muy claro -. Solo vine a felicitarte por tu hazaña, y agradecerte por ser el idiota que eres, y yo que pensaba que realmente solo eras un estorbo.

Su sonrisa seguía ahí, para ser Lorelai estaba inusualmente tranquila, y eso solo podía provocarlo la confianza de la victoria. Ninguno de los cuatro merodeadores entendió a qué se refería, estaba claro por sus caras de desconcierto que no captaban lo que ella quería, el insulto no había significado nada para Sirius, le habían dicho cosas peores, de todas formas hubiera reaccionado en otra ocasión y ahora estaba demasiado preocupado pensando sobre lo que la rubia Slytherin le había querido decir. Lorelai se inclinó un poco hacia ellos, disfrutaba del suspenso y la atención que recibía, principalmente porque podía molestar a Black más que otro tipo de cosas.

- No te enteraste, claro – susurra fingiendo no esperarse que no lo supieran – Será todo un placer arruinarte el día y decírtelo yo misma – comentó con una esplendorosa sonrisa que había podido darle la apariencia de una niña inocente, de no ser porque la conocían y sabían que de inocente no tenía nada. Se envaró en toda su altura, y los contempló desde ahí como si ellos no fueran nada. – Gracias a lo que le hiciste, sentó cabeza, ¿quién diría que servirías para algo?

Ellos seguían sin comprender, aunque Remus ya se hacía una idea de a lo que se refería. ¿Quién, en el círculo social de interés de Crowley, tenía que ver también con Sirius? ¿Quién, que fuera importante para Lorelai que sentara cabeza, había necesitado de Sirius para eso? Su ideales eran demasiado distintos, así que solo podía significar que Sirius la había impulsado a seguir lo que Lorelai creía era lo correcto. Solo una persona encajaba como respuesta. Él dirigió su mirada ambarina hacia la mesa de los Slytherin, buscando el grupo con la mirada, al mismo tiempo que Lorelai dirigía una mirada hacia el sitio, para que los otros tres también lo vieran. Remus no podía estar seguro del todo, pero daba la impresión de que Sirius había palidecido un poco. Él mismo estaba un poco shockeado, había estado con ella hacia minutos, y no le había comentado absolutamente nada.

Agatha estaba sentada entre Evangeline Varnskova, y Antonin Dolohov; y la palidez en el rostro de Sirius se debía a que este último abrazaba a la morena de ojos color turquesa por los hombros, y ella no parecía estar incómoda o replicar al respecto. Lorelai miraba a Sirius Black, esperando algo que la hiciera sentirse aún mejor de lo que ya se sentía solo con saber que a Black le importaba Agatha. Si ella no hubiera sido su amiga, Lorelai hubiera cargado contra ella solo para molestar a Sirius, y en realidad que fuera su amiga no garantizaba su seguridad, la que sí lo garantizaba era Eva. Lorelai no pasaría por encima de Evangeline para hacerle daño a Agatha, por más que significara hacer sufrir a Sirius Black, porque perdería a su mejor amiga en un instante, y por más que Lorelai pareciera una persona fría y devota a toda la oscuridad que rodeaba a los magos tenebrosos, valoraba la amistad que tenía con Varnskova. Eso era lo único que podía tranquilizarlos, Evangeline no dejaría que Lorelai le hiciera daño a Agatha solo por diversión.

- De nada – murmuró secamente el moreno, devolviendo a los otros a la realidad, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, se dio la vuelta y siguió comiendo. Lorelai esperaba alguna otra cosa, no esperaba lágrimas, pero si ver el dolor en sus ojos al menos.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó, y en su tono de voz se podía notar la decepción y la frustración. Sirius la ignoró, Lorelai sonrió más por el enojo que empezaba a sentir que por cualquier otra cosa – ¡Sé que te importa! Lo sé, finges que te da igual, pero te importa – exclamó casi histérica, y atrajo varias miradas – Y todavía no te dije lo mejor de todo...

- Lorelai – nadie la vio acercarse, pero en menos de un par de segundos Evangeline estaba junto a su amiga, mirándola seria, podía decirse que algo indiferente, pero su tono había sido autoritario aunque había pronunciado el nombre en un susurro.

- ¿QUÉ? – le gritó la rubia, sacada de sus casillas porque no obtenía respuesta de Black, quería que reaccionara, quería que le diera una razón para atacarlo en medio del comedor. Miró a su amiga, refulgía en sus ojos la ira contenida.

- Primero, no me grites – le dijo Evangeline, con un tono frío, pero con expresión serena – Estoy a tu lado y te puedo escuchar perfectamente, y segundo, no seas imprudente, estamos en medio del comedor, atrayendo demasiadas miradas.

Lorelai le echó un vistazo al comedor, muchos pares de ojos estaban posados en ella. A todos y cada uno les dedicó una mirada asesina, antes de volver a mirar a su amiga, que no parecía alterada en lo absoluto, pero Lorelai la conocía tan bien que podía asegurar que Evangeline estaba enfadada por el exhibicionismo. Se cruzó de brazos, sosteniéndole la mirada a su mejor amiga, sin dejarse intimidar.

- Solo quería que lo supiera – se limitó a alegar en su defensa, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Pues ya lo sabe, ahora puedes irte y dejarnos comer tranquilos – exclamó James, con el ceño fruncido.

- No lo sabe todo, quiero que sepa todo hasta el último detalle, o bueno… todos los detalles que puedo repetir sin vomitar – aclaró, entornando los ojos y mirando fijamente a Sirius, a pesar de que este no la miraba, sabía que la escuchaba, no se movía en lo absoluto. Evangeline le dedicó una mirada de advertencia, pero Lorelai la ignoró olímpicamente. – Pero mírame, Black, porque quiero ver tu cara cuando te lo diga – le pidió casi amablemente, el tono lo había sido al menos, su expresión mostraba cuánto disfrutaba solo con imaginar la reacción del moreno.

Sirius inspiró profundamente y se dio la vuelta, mirándola con esos ojos insondables que buscaban no mostrar absolutamente nada, y una expresión de total frialdad en el rostro. Lorelai sonrió satisfecha antes de empezar a hablar, como una niña en la mañana de navidad.

- Se van a casar – dijo por fin, sonriendo de manera siniestra.

Sirius había tenido una reacción poco conveniente hacia la noticia que le había dejado la rubia, de un salto se había levantado de su asiento y le apuntaba con la varita, era exactamente lo que Lorelai buscaba, y era por eso que sonreía satisfecha por el enojo de Sirius Black. En cuanto la rubia había sacado la varita, James se había puesto de pie, preparado para sacar también la suya. Los estudiantes empezaban a alborotarse por el posible duelo en frente de sus narices, y los Profesores todavía no habían reaccionado, pero solo porque se encontraban en el lado opuesto del Gran Comedor. Evangeline se paró en medio de ambos, extendiendo los brazos para marcar distancia, como Delegada tenía que mantener el orden, hubiera hecho la vista gorda si aquella pelea se hubiera dado en un pasillo o cualquier otro sitio, pero en frente de los Profesores estaba obligada a hacer "lo correcto". Remus vio por el rabillo del ojo como el novio de Varnskova se ponía de pie y miraba la escena fijamente, a él no le daba miedo Fabian Fleischer, pero admitía que el Slytherin era intimidante; también vio la sonrisa de diversión y suficiencia que tenía Dolohov, podía jurar que él y Crowley lo habían planeado, y Agatha estiraba el cuello para poder ver un poco mejor, pero Remus podía ver en sus ojos que estaba entre sorprendida y preocupada, lo que le daba a entender que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Lorelai tenía esa expresión de loca en el rostro, y le apuntaba a Sirius directo al pecho, igual que él hacía lo propio, sin que les importara que Varnskova estuviera en medio de ambos. La castaña de ojos verdes miró por sobre su hombro, como si supiera que su novio la estaba vigilando, y éste la miró primero a ella y luego a la puerta, ella asintió y miró a Lorelai y a Sirius bastante seria.

- Vamos a salir de aquí – murmuró para que ambos la escucharan –. Ahora – puntualizó autoritariamente, mirándolos a ambos y dejando en claro solo con esa mirada que aquello era una orden que ninguno de los dos rehuiría. Pero dado que ninguno de los dos se movía, Evangeline los agarró del brazo y los obligó a moverse. Tanto Sirius como Lorelai se miraban de mala manera, el moreno quería pelear, estaba enojado, se le había acabado la paciencia, y la rubia quería obtener lo que había ido a buscar. Nunca perdía la oportunidad de meterse en una pelea contra los Merodeadores, especialmente si se trataba de Sirius Black, era un traidor y merecía lo peor; además, quería vengarse de ellos por impedir que le diera su merecido a Hudgens.

James, Remus y Peter no tardaron en correr detrás de las dos Slytherins y su mejor amigo, no podían dejarlo solo con aquellas dos víboras. Pero cuando salieron al pasillo, los tres habían desaparecido. Agatha apareció detrás de ellos, seguida por Fabian que había intentado detenerla, pero se le había hecho imposible. Cuando habían salido del comedor, Antonin ya no estaba en la mesa, y ahora tampoco estaba con ellos, lo único que se le venía a la cabeza a Remus era la posibilidad de que estuviera con Crowley, Varnskova, y Sirius… entonces sí lo habían planeado y a su amigo le darían una paliza. Peter salió corriendo hacia las habitaciones para buscar el mapa, era la mejor forma que tenían para encontrarlo. James fulminó a la chica con la mirada, si todo lo habían hecho para cargarse a Sirius, ella era la primera que tenía la culpa.

- Remus, ¿qué…? – comenzó a decir la chica, mirándolo a los ojos y dejando ver cuán poco entendía de todo lo que estaba pasando. El licántropo le devolvió una mirada fría con cierto resentimiento, Agatha la captó al instante y parpadeó un par de veces antes de dar unos pasos hacia atrás. - ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la chica, evitando la mirada de Remus, y fijándola en Fabian.

El chico, de mirada clara pero dura, mandíbula cuadrada, labios finos y nariz recta, se encogió de hombros. Tenía el pelo de punta, como un jopo largo hacia arriba, bastante desordenado y de color castaño, y era tan pálido que hasta podía pasar por muerto de estar dormido, por lo que todos sabían, estaba lleno de tatuajes. Agatha frunció el ceño y siguió mirándolo, ella estaba segura de que él sabía qué pasaba y ella quería respuestas. Fleischer puso los ojos en blanco y la miró a los ojos, su expresión era casi tan impasible como la de su novia, se notaba que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, eran muy parecidos.

- Lorelai quería decirle a Black lo de Anton y tu, Eva le pidió que no lo hiciera, pero al parecer no le hizo mucho caso – toda la frase había sido despreocupada y con un tono casi monótono, como si fuera algo memorizado y poco relevante, algo completamente falto de interés para Fabian.

Agatha lo miró incrédula, primero no podía creérselo, y luego se dio cuenta de que era casi del todo obvio, pero estaba enfadada con Lorelai por haberlo hecho, y ya la escucharía cuando la encontrara. Puede que no pareciera que le gustaran las peleas, no, no le gustaban, pero eso no significaba que no supiera pelear ni que no fuera capaz de pelear cuando estaba realmente enfadada, y en ese momento lo estaba y mucho.

- ¿Lo sabía Antonin? – preguntó mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, con los brazos en jarras, apoyando las manos en sus caderas. Su tono de voz había sido muy explícito con respecto a la respuesta, quería la verdad, y Fabian se la daría.

- Él y Lorelai lo planearon anoche – le contestó el Slytherin sin inmutarse. A Fabian le daba lo mismo, tenía una lealtad irrefutable con su Señor Tenebroso, pero cuando tenía que ver con sus amigos… pues, se podían matar entre ellos. Lorelai y Antonin también estaban en el mismo lado que él, pero Evangeline y Agatha no, y en realidad a él no le importaba, prefería que su novia se mantuviera alejada de eso. Y la morena de ojos claros con la que compartía el lugar de golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch, era en cierto modo, más amiga suya que Lorelai, con quien usualmente pasaba peleando. Agatha lo había ayudado con Eva, le agradecería por eso siempre.

Agatha asintió sin levantar la mirada, al levantar el rostro se encontró con la mirada acusadora de James Potter y la mirada resentida de Remus, pero en esos momentos no tenía tiempo para disculparse con ambos o algo por el estilo. Tenían que encontrar a Sirius, y rápido. Agatha se hacía una idea de lo que le harían Antonin y Lorelai, y solo esperaba que Evangeline no los ayudara.

Evangeline los había arrastrado dentro de la cámara que estaba junto al Comedor y había trabado la puerta, pero cuando los había soltado y se había dado la vuelta, se encontró con la mirada café de Antonin Dolohov, que sonreía como si le hubieran dado el mejor de los regalos. Sirius lo miraba fijamente, tan inexpresivo como era capaz de estar. Lorelai se alejó de su amiga unos pasos, y también del traidor, para acercarse disimuladamente a Dolohov.

- Debí suponer que estarías aquí – susurró Evangeline de manera despreocupada. Antonin se acercó un paso y sonrió. - Pero quiero que salgas, esto lo arreglarán Black y Lorelai, solos.

- ¿Ni siquiera me dejas hacer de espectador? – preguntó burlonamente el chico de cabello color chocolate.

- No – contestó Evangeline, sin dar el brazo a torcer.

- Oh, vamos, "Evy", será divertido – la incitó el chico, haciendo un remarco notable sobre el apodo que le había puesto a la chica, componiendo en sus labios una sonrisa de pura diversión y suficiencia.

- Llámame así de nuevo y yo me divertiré con tu cuerpo retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo – le dijo la chica completamente seria, sin que se le moviera un pelo. Dolohov se tomó la amenaza con cautela, pero sonrió como si fuera una excelente broma de parte de ella. – Sal de aquí, esto no es asunto tuyo.

- Claro que lo es, Black quiere maldecirme a mí, ¿no es cierto? – Dolohov miró con diversión a Sirius, que le sostuvo la mirada con la misma inexpresividad de antes. Sí, quería hacerlo pedazos.

- Eva, solo sal y nosotros nos encargaremos de él – sugirió Lorelai, ahora parecía más tranquila, como si se sintiera victoriosa desde un principio. Su mejor amiga la miró directamente a los ojos, y arqueó significativamente una ceja, cruzándose de brazos. – Lo digo porque puede que te comprometa como Delegada que veas lo que haremos, mejor si sales y finges que nada pasó – la rubia se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Y quién te dijo que yo voy a permitir que hagan lo que sea que planean? – cuestionó la chica, arqueando ahora ambas cejas. Fingía sorprenderse por la suposición de sus dos amigos.

- Lo di por sentado, o estas de nuestra parte o estas contra nosotros – alegó Lorelai con seriedad.

- No te equivoques, yo no estoy del lado de nadie. Me preocupo por mí y los que me importan.

- ¿Asumo entonces que te importa este traidor? – la mueca de asco que se formaba en la cara de Antonin daba a entender cuanto le repugnaba la idea.

- No, él no me importa, me importan ustedes. Si utilizan magia negra dentro de la escuela, Dumbledore lo notará – su justificación era una verdad, aunque no fuera precisamente la verdad de sus pensamientos e intereses.

Antonin y Lorelai intercambiaron una mirada, sabían que no era cierto, pero a la vez sabían que algo de razón tenía. No les importaba utilizar la magia negra, ni ir a Azkaban por una causa que lo valiera, como la de erradicar a todos los asquerosos sangre sucia y hacer pagar a los muggles, ¿pero acabar en Azkaban por Sirius Black? Ni pensarlo, al menos no todavía. Aunque una probadita no les haría daño alguno.

- Viendo que sus intenciones no benefician a nadie en lo absoluto, les voy a pedir que salgan de aquí ahora – les comunicó Evangeline con un tono educado pero autoritario. Saldrían o los arrastraría, pero le harían caso.

- Varnskova, mantente al margen de esto. Black tiene que pagar por haberse metido con mi novia – en todo momento observó a Sirius, fijamente, con esa sonrisa de suficiencia que parecía habérsele grabado en el rostro.

- Eso es algo que tendrías que hablar con Agatha, ¿no te parece? Lo que sea que pasó entre ellos, pues ella también está involucrada.

- ¿Sugieres que la torture a ella, Varnskova? – la risa irónica que se escapó de su boca no consiguió sacar una sonrisa en ninguno de los presentes, a excepción de Lorelai, que intentaba no ser demasiado obvia delante de su mejor amiga.

Evangeline estaba a punto de decirle algo a Antonin cuando un rayo de luz iluminó la cámara y lo lanzó por los aires. Sirius no había podido aguantar, nadie le haría daño a ella, nadie. Él la iba a proteger como pudiera, de la distancia o lo que fuera, pero no iba a permitir que le pusieran una mano encima. Lorelai sacó su varita en cuanto vio a Antonin volar por los aires y le lanzó una maldición a Sirius, que éste esquivo. De repente la cámara de espera se había visto llena de maldiciones que rebotaban por todas partes, montones de luces de distintos colores que lo iluminaban y lo apagaban todo. El ruido era fuerte, y llamó la atención de los que estaban fuera, Remus se dio una palmada en la frente, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido buscar en la cámara? Estaba junto al comedor, eso explicaba por qué no los habían visto desaparecer a pesar de que venían detrás de ellos.

Los cuatro irrumpieron en la habitación y tuvieron que tirarse al suelo para refugiarse de las maldiciones, peleaban con energía, parecían querer matarse entre ellos. Evangeline se había puesto de parte de Sirius, sabía que eso podía perjudicar su reputación, pero estaba del mismo lado que él y Antonin le había lanzado una maldición directo al pecho, la había esquivado, pero había dejado en claro que Dolohov no la quería ahí. Ella no iba a dejarse maldecir ni echar, y respondió a las maldiciones con fervor, a ella no le importaba usar maldiciones imperdonables en pleno terreno de Dumbledore, aunque intentaba evitarlo por pura cautela. Tenían que ser cuidadosos.

Un crucio fue directo hacia Eva y Sirius se interpuso, cayó al suelo sintiendo como todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor. Antonin tenía en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción que no le cabía en el rostro, al igual que Lorelai, parecía una victoria cuando la profesora McGonagall entró en la cámara. Todo se congeló. Nadie se movía, y ella los escrutaba con su dura mirada, y los labios fruncidos por la rabia.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó esperando una explicación, recorriéndolos a todos con aquella mirada que no indicaba compasión. Reparó en Sirius, que estaba arrodillado en el suelo y todo sudoroso, con una expresión de dolor en la cara, los demás estaban todos serios. – Potter, lleve a Black a la enfermería – dijo de manera cortante, él se acercó a Sirius y lo ayudó a levantarse, James ignoró a Agatha todo lo que pudo, y salió con el brazo de Sirius alrededor de sus hombros, sosteniéndolo rumbo a la enfermería.– Crowley y Dolohov, inmediatamente a mi despacho, y cincuenta puntos menos para Slytherin… cada uno – los dos marcharon hacia el despacho de la profesora, sin decir palabra ni replicar, al salir vieron al corro de alumnos que presenciaba la escena o intentaba presenciarla.

Minerva McGonagall se paró frente a Evangeline Varnskova, observándola con cierta reprobación.

- No me lo esperaba de usted, Srta. Varnskova, como delegada debió poner ejemplo, tendré que hablar con el Profesor Dumbledore respecto a su puesto de Prefecta y… - Fabian la interrumpió.

- Evangeline no tuvo nada que ver, Profesora. Antonin, Lorelai y yo lo planeamos todo y trajimos a Black hasta aquí, queríamos darle una lección – la convicción en las palabras del castaño y su expresión daban a entender que decía la verdad, aunque realmente todo eso fuera mentira. McGonagall alternó su mirada entre los dos Slytherins y por alguna razón, le creyó a Fabian.

- Bueno, entonces olvide lo que dije, Srta. Varnskova – dijo la profesora seriamente, y miró a Fabian duramente – En cuanto a usted, Sr. Fleischer, vaya a mi despacho junto con sus compañeros, y también le quitaré cincuenta puntos por esta gravísima falta.- Fabian asintió y salió de la cámara, sin mirar a nadie por el camino, enfiló hacia el despacho de McGonagall, detrás de Antonin y Lorelai.

La Profesora McGonagall volvió a mirarlos uno por uno a Remus, Agatha y Evangeline, y salió de la cámara, pidiéndoles a los alumnos que se habían reunido para ver lo que estaba pasando que volvieran al Gran Comedor a terminar de almorzar. Remus ni siquiera miró a las dos chicas, estaba ofendido por todo lo que había pasado, y prefirió salir e ir directo a la enfermería para ver como estaba su mejor amigo. Evangeline soltó un largo suspiro y se quitó el cabello del rostro, y le hizo una seña a su amiga para que saliera de la cámara.

- Mejor vayamos a la Sala Común – le dijo, sabiendo que Agatha quería ir a la enfermería, pero que si lo hacía la sacarían a insultos y golpes. Había visto las miradas de Potter y Lupin, y no quería que hicieran que su mejor amiga se sintiera peor de lo que ya parecía estar.

Horas después, los tres Slytherins salieron del despacho de la Profesora McGonagall con un castigo de mes y medio, todas las tardes tendrían que ordenar los libros de la biblioteca como Madame Pince quisiera, y sin magia, obviamente. De camino ninguno dijo absolutamente nada, los tres en silencio enfilaron hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin. Al entrar, vieron a las dos chicas sentadas en uno de los cómodos sofás de cuero negro, estaban hablando de algo pero se callaron en el momento en el que entraron sus compañeros. Lorelai se acercó a sus amigas, pero ni siquiera la miraron. Sabía que eso pasaría, así como sabía que tarde o temprano volverían a hablarle. No se moriría sin amigas por una semana. Antonin se acercó a donde estaba las tres chicas, y se dejó caer en un sofá, relajado como si nada hubiera sucedido, o como si regresara de hacer un arduo trabajo, pero en el momento en que tocó la tela de éste, Fabian lo agarró de la pechera de la camisa y lo dio fuertemente contra la pared. Nadie se esperaba eso. Su rostro pálido y extrañamente atractivo se acercó mucho al de Antonin, apretaba la mandíbula fuertemente y lo miraba a los ojos muy de cerca. Antonin no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, pero conocía bien a Fabian, se suponía que eran amigos, y sabía que no estaba jugando en ese momento.

- ¿Ibas a torturar a mi novia, Dolohov? – masculló entre dientes, se notaba en cada palabra la ira contenida que guardaba a duras penas. Antonin parpadeó e intento soltarse, pero Fabian lo tenía fuertemente acorralado.

- Era para Black, no para tu novia – mintió el chico, descaradamente y fingiendo estar "arrepentido".

- Jamás tuviste mala puntería, Dolohov – la amenaza estaba clara en toda la frase, Fabian sabía muy bien que Antonin mentía. Y también sabía que no le diría la verdad, no admitiría que había querido hacerle daño a Eva, porque entonces firmaría su sentencia de muerte, podía parecer extremista, pero Fabian jamás permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a ella, era todo lo que tenía y mataría a cualquiera que osara hacerle daño de cualquier forma. – La próxima vez que pretendas tenerla, y nadie se meta en medio para ayudarla, si te atreves a intentar hacerle daño de nuevo – le advirtió amenazadoramente y muy cerca de estrangularlo – te juro por nuestro Señor que te torturaré hasta que agonices y luego te descuartizaré pedazo por pedazo, mientras sigues con vida, y le daré tus restos a tu maldito padre de regalo de navidad.

Lo soltó de golpe y se dio la vuelta encarando a su novia, que lo miraba fijamente sin mostrar ninguna emoción, en sus ojos él veía la sorpresa de su reacción. Le tendió la mano caballerosamente.

- Te debo una tarde en el lago – argumentó cuando ella lo miró sin comprender qué deseaba. Tomó su mano y ambos salieron de la Sala Común. Antonin seguía pegado a la pared, Lorelai no podía creer que Fabian hubiera amenazado a su mejor amigo, y Agatha había dejado a los otros dos para marcharse a su habitación. Subía las escaleras cuando Antonin se dio cuenta de que se marchaba, corrió hacia ella y la tomó del brazo.

- Tu y yo tenemos que hablar, me debes una explicación – le dijo todavía algo molesto por la humillación por la que lo había hecho pasar Fabian. Agatha frunció el ceño y se soltó de su agarré, continuando hacia su habitación. No quería verle la cara ni en un cromo de ranas de chocolate.

Sirius pasaría la noche en la enfermería, James y Peter se habían quedado con él todo lo que les había permitido Madame Pomfrey, y luego habían vuelto a la Sala Común para terminar el sábado un poco más tranquilos. La tarde había sido una locura.

Después de la cena, Remus se marchó a hacer su ronda. Todavía seguía algo resentido porque Agatha no le había contado absolutamente nada de Dolohov, eran amigos, se suponía que compartían sus secretos y no podía creer que no se lo hubiera dicho. Él le había hablado de su Licantropía, y ella no había podido contarle aquello. Le molestaba en lo más profundo. Pero todo ese enojo se le pasó cuando, sorprendido, se encontró con Marlene McKinnon en los pasillos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó al acercarse. Ella lo miró de arriba abajo, de abajo a arriba y se encogió de hombros.

- Hago mi ronda, igual que tu, supongo – contestó simple la chica. Cruzándose de brazos sobre su túnica negra y azul, no llevaba maquillaje, el pelo se lo había recogido en un moño para no tener que peinarlo mucho. Remus asintió sin saber muy bien qué decir.

- ¿Y cómo estás? – en un intento de hacer un poco de sociabilidad, Remus se preguntó para sus adentros si no estaba replanteándose inconscientemente la sugerencia de Agatha.

- Bien, mi día no fue tan divertido como el tuyo. ¿Cómo está Sirius?

- Ah, estará bien. Madame Pomfrey lo obligó a pasar la noche en la enfermería, pero dice que mañana estará como nuevo- las chicas siempre le preguntaban por Sirius, y eso solo servía para acobardarlo con Marlene.

- Vaya espectáculo montaron las Serpientes hoy, eh? – Inspiró hondo y miró por la ventana – ¿Seguimos la ronda juntos?

- Claro – asintió Remus, comenzando a caminar junto a ella.

- ¿Por qué fue esta vez? – preguntó curiosa la chica, girando el rostro para verlo mejor.

- Ah… Sirius se metió con la novia de Dolohov – se limitó a decir Remus, en realidad no quería hablar de Agatha, porque se pondría de mal humor de nuevo y no le apetecía justo en ese instante.

Marlene silbó como si aclamara la valentía de Sirius, rió un poco y continuó caminando en silencio. Remus tuvo un ataque de valentía justo entonces, se giró hacia ella y se detuvo, haciendo que la chica también lo hiciera.

- ,comoamigosnadamás,a…algún lado que quieras – había dicho todo demasiado rápido por los nervios que de la nada se habían alojado en su estómago, y la frase se había vuelto lenta al final, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Marlene lo miraba con ambas cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa, sonrió de lado.

- ¿Por qué no? – se limitó a decir, y le sonrió un poco para que se tranquilizara. Remus se dio cuenta entonces de que no había estado respirando mientras esperaba su respuesta.

**Dejen Reviews si son taaaan amables (A)**


	3. Chapter 3

Remus se había pasado casi toda la mañana intentando recordar cada uno de los lugares que Sirius le había dicho eran buenos para llevar a una chica en la primera cita, dependiendo siempre de las intenciones que tuvieras con ella. Bueno, las intenciones de Sirius nunca eran muy "respetuosas", pero como él decía, "si ellas vienen conmigo es porque lo quieren". Y Remus estaba bastante seguro de que su mejor amigo no era un violador en potencia, o al menos eso quería creer. Pero el tema de ese día no era Sirius y sus conquistas, era él, Remus, y su cita con Marlene McKinnon. Al final Agatha había tenido un poco de razón, y él tenía que admitirlo en su cara, pero primero tenía que volver a dirigirle la palabra. Ya no estaba enfadado con ella, pero todavía no estaba muy seguro de cómo le hablaría después de todo lo que había pasado.

La chica había ido a visitar a Sirius a la enfermería, contra los consejos de su mejor amiga, se había arriesgado a ser insultada y echada a patadas, como Evangeline le había dicho que pasaría. Y en efecto, James no la había dejado acercarse a su mejor amigo, Remus estaba parado al lado de la cama de Sirius, y había visto la súplica de Agatha en sus ojos claros, cuando lo había mirado a él intentando pedirle en silencio que quitara a James del medio, pero Remus no se movió, y Agatha se marchó de la enfermería sin decir una sola palabra, desde ese "incómodo" momento, ni siquiera se miraban.

No era la primera vez que Sirius estaba en la enfermería, teniendo en cuenta que acompañaba a un hombre lobo todos los meses durante el período de Luna Llena, era muy común que apareciera en la enfermería con uno o dos o más huesos fracturados. Pero esta vez había sido distinto, él aseguraba que estaba bien, pero esas ojeras, y esa palidez que le había dejado como marca la maldición cruciatus no convencían a Madame Pomfrey, y lo obligó a quedarse toda la noche. A la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente ya estaba de vuelta.

- ¡Una noche en la enfermería y mira de lo que me pierdo! – el moreno insistía en bromear con lo que había pasado, intentando no caer en el tema que verdaderamente le preocupaba, Speckheart y Dolohov.

- Es solo una cita entre amigos, Canuto – repitió Remus por enésima vez. Sirius soltó una carcajada.

- Todas tus citas con chicas son "entre amigos", ¿me vas a decir que jamás te sales del papel de "buen amigo"? – para Sirius una cosa de esas era claramente imposible, aunque nunca había tenido una cita propiamente dicha con ninguna chica, y mucho menos con una amiga… sería porque no tenía amigas. Remus puso los ojos en blanco y siguió comiendo – Nunca salí con McKinnon… - murmuró el moreno, segundos después, como si estuviera un poco pensativo - ¿Por qué nunca salí con McKinnon? – preguntó en voz alta, pero no tan alta como para que lo escucharan los demás que estaban en la mesa.

- ¿Porque la vez que se lo pediste fue segundos después de que terminara tu cita con Emmeline Vance, y ella hizo que sus libros de encantamientos te persiguieran golpeándote la cabeza hasta que llegaste a la Sala Común? – le recordó Peter haciéndolo sonar como una pregunta, James se rió en voz baja.

Sirius se llevó la mano hasta la cabeza, como si aquello acabara de pasar, aunque había sido en cuarto año, y había aprendido la lección de Marlene; mejor si sus citas no se encontraban con el de por medio, o él la pagaba. Después de eso la volvió a invitar dos veces más, la segunda terminó colgado del techo y la tercera, empapado de pies a cabeza; la tercera era la vencida, o eso decían los muggles, él simplemente no era para Marlene McKinnon. Habían montones de chicas por todo Hogwarts como para preocuparse por una que ni siquiera era tan bonita como muchas otras.

- ¿A dónde irán, Lunático? – preguntó Peter con cierta curiosidad y entusiasmo, como si él fura el que tendría la cita o como si fuera un gran evento. No saltaba de la silla por quién sabe qué.

- Todavía no lo decido – confesó el chico castaño, observando algo abrumado la mesa de Ravenclaw, donde Marlene se reía de algún chiste que le habían hecho. Soltó un suspiro largo y profundo y sus tres mejores amigos se le quedaron mirando casi con una expresión preocupada.

Después de la comida, Remus casi echó a sus amigos a patadas del comedor, los tres habían insistido en quedarse y ver qué tal le iba con Marlene, idea de Sirius, ¿de quién si no? Pero Remus los empujó fuera del comedor y los amenazó con no pasarles absolutamente ningún apunte de ninguna asignatura por un tiempo indeterminado, había sonado tan convincente que los merodeadores se marcharon a la Sala Común casi a las corridas. El castaño de ojos color miel se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw, se encontraba más nervioso de lo normal y no ayudaba a que pudiera pronunciar más de tres palabras sin tartamudear o perder el hilo de lo que decía.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – le preguntó la chica Ravenclaw mientras acompañaba a Remus fuera del Gran Comedor, iba con las manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra, esta vez llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta, sin maquillaje, algo extraño para una chica de su edad pero enteramente normal para Marlene; sí, se había mirado en el espejo antes de salir de su habitación, no es que se fuera a poner toda nerviosa y empezara a tirar toda su ropa fuera del baúl para escoger la prenda perfecta para usar en su cita con Remus Lupin, pero había intentado no ir tan desarreglada como de costumbre.

- La verdad es que… no lo sé – admitió Remus, hablaba en voz baja, como si sintiera un poco de timidez al confesar que no había podido pensar en un buen lugar a donde llevarla. De haber sido uno de esos fines de semana en los que se les permitía salir a Hogsmade, hubiera sido peor, porque apenas habría podido pagarle una cerveza de mantequilla en las Tres Escobas. A Marlene no le importaba que a otros les molestara, sí, Remus Lupin era pobre, sí, llevaba unas fachas que ni te cuento, a veces parecía estar enfermo por su palidez, sus ojeras y sus misteriosas cicatrices, pero era un chico inteligente y para nada feo, no era un adonis… pero pasaba. Y ella sabía que tenía buen corazón, le alcanzaba para aceptar una cita con él. Le había agarrado un ataque de risa casi irrefrenable cuando una chica de su casa le había reprochado el rechazar a Sirius Black y aceptar a Remus Lupin.

- ¿Entonces puedo elegir yo? – una sonrisa divertida se materializó en sus labios, sacó una de sus manos de su bolsillo para agarrar a Remus de la suya y arrastrarlo hasta uno de sus lugares favoritos: Las Graderías del Campo de Quidditch, le encantaba pasar tiempo ahí hasta cuando no había partidos ni entrenamientos, especialmente porque, vacío, era un lugar esplendoroso y tranquilo. Remus la siguió intentando no tropezarse con nada en el camino, y cuando por fin Marlene se detuvo, ambos se encontraban de pie en una banca de las graderías, el licántropo recorrió con la mirada todo el campo de Quidditch, hasta ahora nunca había notado cuán tranquilo era el sitio sin gente alrededor. – Vengo aquí a leer a veces, Fabian Prewett me lo sugirió una vez, al principio me pareció bastante… tonto, habiendo tantos lugares en donde poder leer un libro, pero lo intenté y descubrí que es un lugar excelente para pasar el rato sin ser molestado, cuando no hay entrenamientos de Quidditch o partidos, claro.

- ¿Fabian Prewett? – Remus giró el rostro hacia ella, que ya se había sentado en una de las bancas y lo miraba desde varios centímetros más abajo que donde él estaba. Se sentó a su lado, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. Permanecía de lo más tranquilo, pero le era imposible negarse que lo había invadido una sensación extraña, ¿celos?

- Sí, Fabian Prewett – asintió la chica, tenía cierta postura masculina, o tal vez cierta postura no tan femenina, no cruzaba las piernas al sentarse, y apoyaba los codos sobre sus rodillas – Él y Gideon están en el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw, me caen bien.

- Hmm… - el castaño asintió con la cabeza, forzándose a apartar esa sensación tan extraña que todavía quería molestarlo y llenarle la cabeza con pensamientos rebuscados – Los he visto, pero solo conozco bien a Molly.

- Claro, bueno, yo a ella no la conozco del todo, convivo más con los gemelos y, aunque llevamos seis años en la misma casa siempre me los confundo. – se pasó la mano por el mentón, adoptando un gesto pensativo. Por varios minutos ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, a Remus le agradaba comprobar que podía compartir un momento de esos con ella también. Y luego Marlene comenzó a sacar el tema de las criaturas nocturnas, Remus contestaba de la forma más natural que podía, pero sabía que en su tono de voz se podía escuchar muy bien ese toque cortante que indicaba que no le gustaba mucho el tema. Marlene lo observaba con curiosidad, lo miraba como si ella supiera más de lo que se atrevía a decir y Remus se preguntó si empezaba a ponerse paranoico. Intentó, de un modo lo más disimulado posible, desviar la conversación hacia otro tipo de temas, pero ella se las arreglaba siempre para volver a lo mismo. Parecía que fuera su objeto de evaluación y lo hacía sentir incómodo.

- ¿Esa rata nos está mirando? – preguntó de repente, Remus se giró para ver el nuevo objeto de su atención, y reconoció a la rata en un instante. Por un lado se molestó de que los espiaran, y por el otro se alegró, la interrupción de Peter había sido perfecta para desviar la conversación.

- Parece que sí – asintió Remus con el semblante algo serio, pero más parecía como si intentara contener la risa. Peter, la rata, se escabulló rápidamente entre las graderías y detrás de él aparecieron dos chicos que llevaban, ambos, camisetas de Gryffindor con el escudo de su casa en el pecho.

- Lamentamos interrumpir, ¿han visto una rata? – la resolución con la que James habló fue perfectamente natural, hasta fingía estar buscándola con la mirada por las graderías con la mirada. Sirius, sin embargo, no estaba preocupado por disimular, miraba fijamente a Marlene y a Remus, como si esperara algo.

- Se perdió por ahí, Potter – respondió la chica, sin sonrisas ni coqueteos, ni miradas de esas tan insinuantes que la mayoría de las chicas le dirigían al castaño de anteojos cada vez que le hablaban. Había sido más bien seca, como si no le agradara que hubieran interrumpido aquel momento. Y no le agradaba, al igual que la mirada de Black, la que intentaba ignorar pero terminó sosteniendo con el semblante serio viendo que este no dejaba de insistir con la observación.

- ¿Por qué no ser pierden con ella? – sugirió Remus muy amablemente, irónico y simple. James se revolvió el cabello sin saber qué responder exactamente, Sirius se encogió de hombros.

- La gracia es encontrarla – le dijo a su lobuno amigo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y como si no hubiera notado la frase implícita detrás de aquellas palabras y el tono amable de Remus, claramente les había dicho que se largaran, y el moreno había comprendido, pero hacer el tonto se le daba mejor que obedecer.

- Aquí no está, Black, ve a buscarla a otra parte – no eran para nada desconocidos los sentimientos que Marlene McKinnon le profesaba a Sirius Black, no le caía bien y probablemente nunca lo hiciera, podía tratarlo con la mayor educación que era capaz de reunir en su presencia, pero no significaba que le agradara.

- ¿Así que quieren privacidad? – el moreno de ojos azul grisáceo alzó repetidamente las cejas, mostrando una pícara sonrisa. Quién sabe qué se estaba imaginando. Marlene, sin inmutarse, contestó con un resuelto "Sí". Sirius no se esperaba una respuesta tan directa, y miró a James en busca de apoyo, pero su amigo seguía fingiendo que buscaba a la rata. Merlene, que no era de la clase que se jacta de tener mucha paciencia, se levantó y pasó entre los dos Merodeadores, empujándolos para abrirse paso.

- Te veo luego, Remus – se despidió sin darse la vuelta, y se marchó del campo de Quidditch.

Sirius y James se voltearon para verla marcharse, y cuando volvieron a ver a su amigo, Remus estaba de pie y los miraba como si estuviera apunto de morderlos.

- Vamos a buscar a Peter.

- No puedes quedarte metida en esa cama por siempre, Agatha – le dijo Evangeline desde el baño, mientras se secaba el cabello castaño con su varita. La morena, que fingía estar ocupada leyendo un libro, no emitió comentario alguno, se negaba a salir de la habitación y encontrarse con Antonin, no quería verlo ni escucharlo, quería evitarlo tanto como pudiera, de ser posible para siempre. Estaba molesta, desilusionada, triste y tenía miedo al futuro que le esperaba -. Enserio, Agg, tienes que salir – Evangeline salió del baño y se sentó a los pies de la cama de su mejor amiga – no puedes evitarlo para siempre, tal vez hasta mañana, pero el lunes tendrás que ir a clases y entonces tendrás que verlo.

- Es cruel, Eva, y quiere que sea de su propiedad, en verdad piensa que será mi dueño cuando… - no podía terminar esa frase, se sentía triste y enfadada, impotente, iba a casarse con Antonin Dolohov por voluntad de su padre, ella no podía decir "no", tenía que casarse. Soltó un largo suspiro y dejó el libro a un lado, se hundió en las sábanas color plata, y se tapó el rostro con una de las almohadas para amortiguar el grito de frustración que soltó en ese momento. Tenía que soltarlo o le daría un ataque. Se quedó tendida sobre la cama, con los brazos a los costados y la almohada sobre el rostro, Evangeline la quitó, dejándola a un lado.

- Lo sé, pero quedarte encerrada aquí no cambiará las cosas. ¿Por qué no vamos al lago a dar un paseo? – Agatha la miró casi suplicando con la mirada que no la obligara a salir – Utilizaré un Imperio para sacarte de esta habitación si tengo que hacerlo – determinó la castaña con el semblante serio, Agatha bufó rendida y se levantó a regañadientes. Le creía, era capaz de romper la ley si tenía que hacerlo, un poco exagerado tal vez, pero Evangeline era capaz de hacerlo. La morena comenzó a vestirse sin muchas ganas, se quedó contemplando su reflejo durante un largo instante.

- ¿Has hablado con Lorelai? – se animó a preguntar Agatha, mirando a Eva por el espejo, olvidándose de su propio reflejo. La noche anterior ninguna de las dos le había dirigido la palabra a Lorelai; Agatha tenía sus diferencias con ella, siempre las había tenido, pero Evangeline que usualmente era indiferente con respecto a lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer Lorelai, se había enfadado porque la había atacado. No se dirigían la palabra, ni siquiera se miraban, y Lorelai parecía haber aceptado la separación "momentánea" entre las tres.

- La última vez que la vi fue anoche, esta mañana cuando me desperté ya no estaba aquí y tampoco la vi en el Gran Comedor – Eva se encogió de hombros intentando quitarle importancia al tema tal y como hacía con todo, pero Agatha sabía que eso si le importaba, después de todo Lorelai era su mejor amiga desde primer año, igual que la propia Agatha. La morena asintió y no dijo más nada sobre Lorelai.

Era inútil pensar que Lorelai podía cambiar su forma de ser, por principio a ella no le parecía que estuviera mal y la mayoría de los compañeros de clase y las personas con las que se juntaba tenían los mismos ideales que ella. Evangeline no tenía ningún problema con la forma de ser de la rubia, porque eran amigas desde siempre y Lorelai jamás había intentado convencer a Eva de nada, cada una pensaba como pensaba y ninguna interfería con lo de la otra, pero aquel encuentro en la cámara había marcado un momento entre ambas, y podía ser el primero de muchos.

Las dos chicas se escabulleron de la Sala Común lo más rápido posible, no querían ser vistas ni entretenidas, aunque Agatha había obligado a Evangeline a salir primero para corroborar que Antonin no estaba ahí. Había accedido a salir porque la amenaza de su mejor amiga había sido plenamente convincente, pero no significaba que hubiera acordado también enfrentarse a su prometido. Todavía no estaba preparada para hacerle frente, discutirían, él la convencería de que lo perdonara y todo volvería a ser igual que antes, siempre pasaba pero esta vez no, esta vez estaba decidida a hacérsela difícil.

La rubia llevaba lo que iba del día recorriendo los pasillos de los pisos superiores, sabía que ahí arriba no se encontraría a nadie demasiado "importante" para ella y así lo prefería.

Ni bien había abierto los ojos esa mañana, sigilosa como una serpiente, se había escabullido de la habitación que compartía con Evangeline, Agatha y otras dos chicas de Slytherin que eran un cero a la izquierda en su vida. Lorelai no admitiría el error que había cometido, para empezar, nadie le había pedido a Eva que se hiciera la prefecta responsable en aquel preciso momento, nadie le había lanzado un imperio forzándola a meterse donde no la llamaban. La rubia iba a por Black, y Evangeline había sido tan tonta como para inmiscuirse y pararse del lado equivocado de la sala, de parte del Gryffindor. Estaban enfadadas, Lorelai no estaba diciendo que no tenían derecho a estarlo, pero se equivocaban si creían que iría a pedirles perdón y suplicar que le dirigieran la palabra nuevamente, si pensaban que ella era capaz de rebajarse siquiera un poco, por cualquier razón de cualquier tipo, estaban demostrándole que realmente no la conocían.

Dobló en la esquina de un pasillo y se topó con un montón de Ravenclaws que iban, seguramente, camino al Gran Comedor, o a tragarse unos cuantos libros en la biblioteca en lugar de tener un almuerzo normal como la mayoría de las personas. Fue empujando uno a uno a todas las "urracas pedantes", como le gustaba llamarles, que no se abrían paso mientras ella seguía su camino sin rumbo por el séptimo piso.

Solo fue un segundo, nada más eso, el tiempo que le tomó dedicarle una mirada desdeñosa y frívola a una chica de su mismo curso, quien se había animado a reprocharle su mala educación sin atreverse a detenerse a entablar una discusión; y en ese simple segundo en el que perdió de vista hacia dónde iba, alguien chocó contra ella estrepitosamente. Lorelai se tambaleó levemente y clavó su mirada gatuna en el muchacho que se había tropezado con ella, casi lista para soltarle un comentario hiriente, por pura costumbre nada más.

Fabian Prewett estaba demasiado concentrado en no dejar caer las cosas que llevaba en las manos como para realmente prestarle atención a la mirada de hastío que la rubia le dirigió casi de inmediato. Ella se cruzó de brazos adoptando una postura altanera y bastante soberbia, apoyando todo su peso en la pierna izquierda, no le gustaba ser ignorada, mucho menos cuando estaba a menos de un paso de la persona a la que intentaba llamarle la atención con simples gestos más que evidentes. Prewett no le había hecho nada realmente serio, además que cruzarse en su camino en un no muy buen día, ni siquiera la había mirado pero ella estaba esperando a que lo hiciera para abalanzarse sobre él con un montón de improperios y comentarios sardónicos e hirientes. Fabian se tomó su tiempo para asegurarse de que ninguno de sus libros y utensilios de pociones se le caerían de las manos, y solo cuando estuvo seguro de que todos los objetos estaban en perfecto equilibrio, volvió a prestar atención a su entorno. No tuvo que recorrer todo el pasillo con la mirada para darse cuenta de que se había quedado solo, parado frente a Lorelai Crowley, quien parecía estar muy dispuesta a entablar una discusión.

- ¡¿No ves por dónde vas, Prewett? – le espetó la muchacha, medio adivinando que se trataba de Fabian, eran demasiado idénticos como para saber diferenciarlos con una simple mirada, pero Gideon carecía de esa torpeza que tenía su gemelo de darse contra todo lo que se cruzaba en su camino. No que ella les prestara demasiada atención, pero era algo que todo el mundo sabía, Fabian era el descuidado, al que se le caían las cosas, el desordenado, y Gideon era todo lo contrario.

- Lo hacía, pero al igual que tu, me distraje un momento – se explicó el pelirrojo sin inmutarse. Esquivó la figura de la rubia dispuesto a continuar con su camino, algo que a ella no le gustó demasiado. Necesitaba molestar a alguien para descargarse, y en esos momentos Fabian Prewett era su primera y mejor opción, el simple hecho de que la ignorara solo conseguía que deseara más arruinarle el día.

- ¿Qué, no les enseñan modales en esa ratonera en la que vives? – dijo la Slytherin, girando en su lugar para seguir medio de cerca al chico, que no se había detenido ante la mención implícita de su condición económica. Sus padres no estaban pasando por el mejor momento y los Prewett contaban con el dinero muy justo, pero a él eso no le molestaba y se consideraba lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dar pie a una discusión sin sentido.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer, Crowley? – el muchacho siguió caminando a paso tranquilo, o más bien lento, para no dejar caer las cosas que se mantenían en un peligroso equilibrio entre sus brazos.

- La verdad es que no – contestó la chica, apresurando el paso para llegar hasta él y obligarlo a voltearse agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo. Iban ya a mitad de la escalera, y todo lo que Fabian cargaba en ese instante se desparramó por los escalones. El chico frunció el ceño y miró a Lorelai con los ojos entrecerrados, apretando la mandíbula para no dejar que el enojo cambiara la actitud que había mantenido hasta ese momento. Se asomó por el barandal de la escalera, que en ese instante giraba hacia otro pasillo; uno de sus libros había caído por los escalones y se perdía de vista varios pisos más abajo. El chico volvió a mirar a Lorelai con una expresión de pura frialdad poco común en él.

- Me debes un libro, Crowley – y dicho esto juntó todas sus cosas apresuradamente del suelo con un movimiento de la varita, y ni bien la escalera se unió al rellano del sexto piso, se marchó sin siquiera voltearse.

La rubia se quedó observándolo con cierta curiosidad, hacerlo enfadar no le había provocado la satisfacción que buscaba, solo la había hecho quedarse más pensativa que antes. Realmente no había tenido necesidad de hacerle eso, no lo consideraba algo tan grave, solo había tirado sus libros y en realidad no había sido la intención cuando lo había tomado del brazo. Bufó para si misma y volvió a su paseo eterno por los pasillos, intentando no pensar en absolutamente nada que la llevara a cuestionarse sus actitudes.

- ¡Black! – la voz femenina llamó su atención de inmediato, haciendo que dejara de bromear sobre la cita de Remus con sus tres amigos, sentados junto al árbol de siempre en el jardín. Se incorporó con expresión algo seria, encarando a la chica que se acercaba con paso elegante y soberbio, igual que siempre.

- Varnskova – dijo el moreno a su vez, asintiendo como única muestra de saludo.

- ¿Podemos hablar un momento? – recorrió rápidamente con la mirada los otros tres chicos que estaban parados detrás de Sirius, y luego fijó sus ojos verdes en él. Cruzaba los brazos sobre su estómago, en una postura en cierto modo inofensiva pero siempre con el mismo porte elegante, el viento le revolvía el cabello castaño pero a ella no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto. Sirius iba a asentir cuando James se le adelantó, su mejor amigo todavía estaba enojado por lo que le habían hecho a Sirius.

- Estamos ocupados ahora, Varnskova, así que no puede.

La chica alzó una ceja como única reacción a la postura de James, que estaba un poco más delante de Sirius y parecía dispuesto a lanzarle una maldición a la Slytherin sin pensárselo dos veces.

- Puedes irte por donde viniste – finalizó el chico con determinación, no dando opción a otra alternativa. Sin embargo, Evangeline dejó escapar una muy leve risa de entre sus labios, algo que descolocó un poco a James, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ver a aquella muchacha con una expresión indiferente e impasible casi todo el día, pero se mantuvo en la misma postura sin dar el brazo a torcer.

- No te lo pregunté a ti, Potter, hablo con Black. Y, para que sepas, yo no soy Agatha, puedes hacer toda la actuación de mejor amigo sobre protector si quieres, me da igual – se encogió de hombros con real despreocupación – pero voy a hablar con Black contigo o sin ti de por medio – dictaminó la castaña, volviendo a mirar a Sirius a los ojos, ignorando a James sin problemas -. Solo vine a agradecerte por interponerte entre la maldición cruciatus y yo, y a pedirte disculpas por haberte conducido hacia esa trampa que Antonin y Lorelai tramaron, realmente no sabía lo que tenían planeado hacer, ni siquiera tenía idea de que Antonin estaba esperándonos – soltó un suspiro de aparente resignación -, como sea, eso es todo.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, así sin más. Los Merodeadores la siguieron con la mirada sin realmente terminar de entender lo que acababa de pasar frente a sus ojos, una serpiente pidiendo disculpas y agradeciendo en voz alta a un Gryffindor considerado un traidor en toda regla para los verdecitos.

- Ah, por cierto – volvió a mirarlos a ambos, clavando su mirada impenetrable en los ojos azules de Sirius, ya a varios metros de ellos -. Ella tampoco lo sabía, y aunque lo hubiera sabido no habría podido hacer mucho, Antonin te tiene entre ceja y ceja, Black, si yo fuera tu me andaría con cuidado. Pero Agatha no quería esto, y creo que es necesario que lo sepas, ella estaba tan fuera de corriente sobre lo que iban a hacer como yo.

Y dicho esto se marchó, esta vez sin volverse ni una vez para verlos de nuevo. Dejando a los cuatro Gryffindor un poco más asombrados de lo que lo habían estado después de su disculpa. James se rascó la nuca con una mueca de contrariedad y miró a Sirius, que parecía igual de confundido que él. Volvieron a sentarse en el pasto, junto al árbol y por unos segundos se mantuvieron en silencio. Peter miraba a sus amigos con cierto nerviosismo evidente, Remus parecía estar calculando algo, James mantenía el silencio y Sirius parecía estar completamente ausente pensando seguramente en todo lo que Evangeline acababa de decir.

- ¿Creen que hablaba en serio? – preguntó entonces Peter, un poco turbado por haber interrumpido las cavilaciones de todos. Remus frunció el ceño, intentando llegar a una respuesta, Sirius lo observó como esperando a que él se lo dijera, que le dijera que todo había sido una sarta de mentiras.

- Parecía decir la verdad – dijo al fin el muchacho, encogiéndose un poco de hombros.

- Es una serpiente, ¿por qué vendría hasta aquí para pisotear su orgullo y decir algo así? – replicó James, con cierto aire de molestia. Parecía más resentido con los Slytherins por lo que le habían hecho a su amigo que el mismo Sirius. Remus volvió a encogerse de hombros.

- Varnskova no es del tipo orgullosa – James soltó una risa seca y sarcástica -, la conozco de las reuniones de prefectos, Cornamenta, no es que seamos los mejores amigos, pero nunca me dio la impresión de que fuera mentirosa u orgullosa como la mayoría de los Slytherins.

- A mi también me pareció que hablaba enserio – dijo de repente Sirius, interrumpiendo lo que fuera que James fuera a decir. El chico de gafas lo miró sorprendido.

- No puedes estar hablando en serio, estamos hablando de una Slytherin que te llevó hasta esa cámara donde te estaban esperando para emboscarte, y que encima es amiga de la prometida del que te lanzó una maldición imperdonable, ¿es que nadie lo ve como yo? – preguntó exasperado al ver que ninguno le daba la razón, Peter había estado a punto pero ante una atenta mirada de Remus se había contenido.

- James, creo que es Sirius el que tiene que decidir qué pensar con respecto a lo que dijo Varnskova.

El chico abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la mirada tranquila de Remus le indicó que era mejor dejarlo por el momento. Él solo se preocupaba por su mejor amigo, no confiaba en Varnskova, no confiaba en ningún Slytherin sin ninguna excepción. Resopló y se levantó de un salto.

- Tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch, nos vemos en la sala común – les dijo a los otros dos, apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sirius para que lo siguiera. El moreno se levantó en silencio, acomodándose la ropa como mal pudo y comenzando a caminar hacia el campo de Quidditch con James a su lado. El entrenamiento le vendría bien para distraerse por un rato, le constaba que James los haría trabajar más de la cuenta ya que el partido contra Slytherin se acercaba, y le agradaba la idea de poder golpear a unas cuantas serpientes con su Blogger.

Evangeline se abrió paso entre el gentío que arrebozaba los pasillos para poder llegar hasta la biblioteca, caminaba con su andar soberbio y elegante y con esa expresión que pocas pistas daba de lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza. Nadie la miraba demasiado, y la dejaban pasar sin esperar escuchar un "con permiso" de su parte; por su lado Evangeline no les prestaba atención, en su bolsillo guardaba la nota que Fabian ñe había mandado citándola en la biblioteca a esa misma hora, no había explicaciones ni una mínima pista de lo que quería, y a la castaña no le extrañaba ni un poco raro habría sido si hubiera escrito las razones de ese encuentro. Ella podía esperarse cualquier cosa viniendo de Fabian y eso le encantaba, siempre era sorpresas con él, nada demasiado predecible ni sencillo. A veces podía mirarlo y deducir todo lo que deseaba decirle con tan solo verlo a los ojos, y a veces podía pasar horas con él y a cada minuto recibir una reacción diferente de su parte.

El alboroto de los pasillos se esfumó cuando estuvo a unos metros solamente de la biblioteca, y de ahí hasta la entrada de la misma lo único que consiguió escuchar fueron sus propios pasos, firmes y seguros, encaminándola hacia el silencio casi absoluto que reinaba en el santuario de la Sra. Pince, así es como llamaba la Slytherin a la biblioteca, la Sra. Pince siempre estaba allí y cuidaba los libros como si fueran su más preciado tesoro, y no es a que a Eva le disgustara la lectura, pero encontraba el comportamiento de la bibliotecaria un tanto exagerado.

De pie en la entrada dejó que su mirada verdosa recorriera el lugar hasta encontrar a su novio, pero él no estaba a la vista así que ella supuso que aún no había llegado o tal vez estaba detrás de alguna de las estanterías y por eso no lo encontraba. Ignoró la mirada de la Sra. Pince como lo hacía con las de todo el mundo, y paseó entre las estanterías; mientras esperaba a que él se dignara a aparecer podía buscar algún libro interesante que mereciera su tiempo.

Ojeaba las páginas viejas de una pesada enciclopedia de criaturas nocturnas cuando apareció, sigiloso como de costumbre no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que ella reparó en su presencia; Evangeline cerró el libro y lo devolvió a su lugar con serenidad como si el mundo aguardara por ellos y el tiempo no significara nada. Se miraron largo y tendido en silencio, ocultos de miradas ajenas en aquella sección poco concurrida, Fabian corrió un mechón castaño que se había atravesado ante la espectacular vista que tenía del rostro de Eva, tan hermoso y perfecto para él. Acarició su mejilla y sus labios con un solo dedo, y ella ni siquiera se movió, no se lo impidió ni demostró sorpresa por aquella actitud tan personal y privada en un lugar tan público como la biblioteca. Solo se quedó allí observándolo a la vez que él la observaba a ella.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el chico sin hacer ademán de separarse de ella para darle un poco de espacio. Con ella podía ser distinto, no necesitaba cambiar su forma de ser de forma radical, seguía siendo él mismo solo que un poco más cálido que de costumbre. No es que realmente le interesara cómo se encontraba Agatha, aunque le caía bien y a su manera la apreciaba, lo que más le importaba era Evangeline, y siendo mejor amiga de la morena, su novia debía de estar algo preocupada por todo el revuelo que se había armado en torno a la otra Slytherin.

- Probablemente escondiéndose de Dolohov en la habitación, me preocupa que la lastime… de cualquier modo – hubo una fugaz muestra de sincera preocupación reflejada en los ojos de Eva, y Fabian atinó simplemente a terminar de acercarla a él rodeándola con los brazos en un extraño gesto protector. No podía decir nada para reconfortarla, Antonin era su mejor amigo y lo conocía bastante, por eso mismo no podía asegurarle a Evangeline que no lastimaría a Agatha porque no tenía forma de saberlo con certeza. Conocía el dicho "si no tienes nada bueno que aportar, mejor te has de callar", y eso fue lo que hizo - ¿Por qué me citaste aquí, de todos modos?

La castaña se soltó de su abrazo para poder verlo mejor, Fabian no opuso resistencia a dejarla ir, él no era del tipo pegote y le agradaba que Eva tampoco lo fuera. Dejó de mirarla un momento dirigiendo su mirada clara hacia los nombres de los libros que estaban en la estantería donde se había recostado.

- Es el lugar más silencioso y privado que se me vino a la cabeza – contestó con un leve encogimiento de hombros -, además debo acostumbrarme a pasar aquí todas las noches después de la cena durante mes y medio ¿recuerdas? – Eva dejó escapar un suspiro y, cruzada de brazos, se recostó contra la estantería de lado, apoyando la cabeza contra los libros y bastante cerca de Fabian.

- No tenías que hacer eso, debí haberle dicho a la Profesora McGonagall que no tuviste nada que ver – fijó la mirada en la estantería de enfrente, Fabian no volteó a mirarla ya que tenía los ojos puestos en la portada de un libro que había agarrado.

- Pudo ser peor, un mes y medio ordenando libros es como un juego de niños – dijo despreocupado como siempre, pasando las páginas como si realmente estuviera concentrado en lo que leía.

- Aún así lo considero injusto, y no puedo creer que no me di cuenta de lo que planeaban, Lorelai esperaba que hiciera exactamente lo que hice, que…estúpida – frunció los labios en un gesto de auto-reprobación. Estaba más molesta consigo misma que con Lorelai o Antonin. El chico dejó de prestarle atención a las páginas y la miró en cuanto escuchó cómo se auto-degradaba de ese modo, cerró el libro de golpe y ella dio un respingo, volviendo a mirarlo.

- No te llames de ese modo, no fuiste ni eres estúpida, dejemos eso claro – la seriedad con la que decía cada palabra no dejaba espacio para una discusión. Eva asintió despacio, sin despegar su mirada verdosa de la de Fabian -. Hiciste lo que creías correcto, como siempre lo haces – fue a replicar pero él la interrumpió poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios -. Este castigo me recordará que no debo ocultarte las cosas, cuando supe lo que se traían entre manos debí de habértelo dicho y no lo hice, y por eso Antonin casi utiliza la maldición cruciatus en ti, lo habría matado si te hacía daño, Eva…pero no pasará algo como eso otra vez, lo prometo – remplazó el contacto de su dedo sobre sus labios con un beso que ella no tardó en corresponder. Corto pero tan intenso como lo eran todos, con un beso así podían decírselo todo en pocos segundos.

- Gracias – susurró con una sonrisa ladina, disimulada y sutil. Él se inclinó un poco hacia ella y sonrió casi del mismo modo, aunque su sonrisa era siniestra por naturaleza a ella no le daba miedo.

- Más tarde puedes recompensarme… - la sugerencia quedó flotando en el aire y ella rió silenciosamente, asintiendo y callando. No tenía más que decir.

Remus la buscó en el Gran Comedor después de la cena, pero no pudo encontrarla. Dudaba de si ir tras ella era lo correcto, dudaba si era sano para él, pensaba que tal vez lo mejor era que olvidara esa cita que habían tenido y siguiera tranquilamente con su vida. Pero darle plantón a una chica no era su estilo, había invitado a Marlene a salir en una cita, y aunque sus amigos la habían "arruinado", seguía debiéndole la salida. El hecho de que la Ravenclaw le hiciera tantas preguntas y de que sacara tanto el tema de las criaturas nocturnas o, más específicamente, de la licantropía, debió de ser señal suficiente como para mantenerse alejado. Y en realidad, eso habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión si no fuera porque ella le causaba demasiada curiosidad, le agradaba hablar con ella, a pesar de ese momento incómodo que había pasado en las gradas del campo de Quidditch.

No necesitaba inventar excusas ni nada parecido para acercarse a la mesa de Ravenclaw y preguntarles a algunas chicas si la habían visto. Aunque los rumores se hicieron presentes en el instante que les dio la espalda para ir tras ella, él no les dio importancia, empezarían a inventar toda clase de historias y luego se olvidarían del tema. Nunca persistían demasiado si se trataba de él, con James y Sirius ya era diferente. Siempre terminaban inventando historias descabelladas y hasta ilógicas cuando se trataba de esos dos, Remus estaba acostumbrado y sabía cómo fingir que nada pasaba. Por dentro estaba nervioso, y estaba más concentrado pensando en qué le iba a decir a la chica que en los murmullos que dejó a sus espaldas cuando abandonó el Gran Comedor y enfiló hacia la torre de Ravenclaw.

¿Cómo se le había escapado de la vista tan rápido? No tenía la menor idea, pero si no se la encontraba en el camino a la torre entonces la encontraría allí, ya pensaría cómo conseguir que saliera. Tal vez algún otro estudiante podía avisarle que él la esperaba fuera, no estaba seguro, pero esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que pudiera hablar con ella y al menos disculparse por lo que habían hecho sus mejores amigos aquella tarde.

Aguardó tan solo quince minutos en la entrada de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw, aunque pareció eterno no fue tanto lo que tuvo que esperar hasta que aparecieron unas niñas de segundo curso que muy amablemente aceptaron llamar a Marlene y decirle que un chico de Gryffindor la estaba buscando fuera. La castaña salió un instante después de que las niñas entraran, todavía llevaba su uniforme ya que estaba por comenzar las rondas y no había necesidad de cambiarse de ropa. Divisó a Remus parado junto a una de los ventanales del pasillo, parecía tranquilo observando el exterior a través del cristal de los vitrales, aunque nerviosamente hacía sonar los sickles que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica.

- ¿Podemos seguir con nuestra cita o aparecerán tus amigos de nuevo a interrumpirnos? – preguntó con tono bromista la chica, acercándose a él tan serenamente como Remus observaba los jardines, sonrió de lado y se paró junto a él.

- ¿No estas…enojada ni nada por haberte dejado plantada? – se animó a preguntar el rubio con cautela, mirándola de reojo con un poco de recelo. No sabía exactamente de qué desconfiaba, tal vez el saber que Marlene le había hecho de todo a Sirius cada vez que él la invitaba a salir lo intimidaba un poco.

- Técnicamente fui yo quien te dejó plantado – respondió la chica con un leve encogimiento de hombros -, pero nunca dije que no me interesaba continuar la cita en otra parte y sin Black y Potter en el medio.- Remus sonrió y asintió un poco más relajado, se había preocupado demasiado como para recordar que había sido Marlene la que se levantó y se fue abandonándolo precipitadamente el campo de Quidditch.

- ¿Entonces…damos una vuelta o nos quedamos aquí? – preguntó el chico volteando para mirarla con ese semblante de amabilidad imperturbable. Marlene caviló las opciones, no le tomó demasiado decidirse. Estando parados frente a la entrada de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw era muy fácil que se toparan con un montón de personas que terminarían acabando con la privacidad que ella consideraba esencial para una cita, aunque no hubiera tenido muchas en sus seis años en Hogwarts, prefería no estar rodeada de mirones y cuchicheos.

- Demos una vuelta, de todos modos estaba por empezar mis rondas – con un encogimiento de hombros comenzó a caminar hacia el ala este, le tocaba ese lado del castillo aquella noche. Remus la siguió con un simple asentimiento de cabeza como única respuesta, pensaba demasiado como para hablar en voz alta.

Tenía que ponerle fin a aquello, sabía que tenía que hacerlo aunque le supiera a trago amargo, y por eso pensaba tanto, buscaba las palabras adecuadas para acabar con la cita y dejar claro que podían ser buenos amigos si ella quería seguir dirigiéndole la palabra. Pudo no haberla buscado y dejar que lo odiara y creyera cualquier cosa de él por no haberle vuelto a hablar de nuevo, pero iba en contra de sus propios principios hacer algo como eso. Sentía que al menos debía decírselo a la cara, aunque no pudiera dar demasiadas respuestas ni explicaciones sobre el por qué, Marlene merecía una disculpa.

- Ehm… mis rondas quedan hacia el otro lado – dijo de repente, no era cierto pero fue lo primero que se le había ocurrido decir para elaborar una excusa y marcharse lo antes posible. La chica se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, iba unos pasos más adelante ya que Remus se había frenado de golpe; él trató de sonreír a modo de disculpa pero lo único que apareció en su rostro fue una extraña mueca expresando una mezcla de timidez, nervios y quién sabe qué más. – Solo vine para disculparme por lo que pasó antes, pero… pero me tengo que ir ahora porque Lily me espera para empezar las rondas con ella – ni siquiera él se tragaba lo que estaba diciendo, nunca había tenido problemas para mentir cuando era necesario, pero al parecer con ella se ponía demasiado nervioso como para pensar con claridad una buena excusa.

- Oh… bueno – Marlene asintió sin saber qué más decir, no era su estilo mostrarse herida, ni siquiera sabía por qué debía sentirse herida al respecto, no es como si le gustara Remus, no le gustaba, punto. La chica desvió la mirada hacia un costado, frunciendo levemente los labios, ni ella ni él sabían qué decir en ese momento, y había un silencio extremadamente incómodo entre ambos.

- Así que… - Remus también desvió la mirada hacia otro lado solamente para distraerse, balanceándose un poco hacia delante y hacia atrás con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica – me iré ahora – volvió a mirarla pero ella seguía evitando verlo, suspiró con cierto pesar y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Marlene esperó a que le diera la espalda para volver a fijar sus ojos en él, y cuando ya se había alejado unos cuantos pasos de ella tuvo el impulso de preguntar.

- ¿Por qué me invitaste a salir si no querías hacerlo? – avanzó hacia él medio metro solamente, paralizándose al escucharse a si misma, no por la pregunta si no por las razones por las que la hacía, de repente se sentía confundida. Remus la miró, girándose a medias en su sitio sin saber qué responderle, se quedó mudo – ¿Perdiste una apuesta con Black o algo parecido?

- ¿Qué…? No. No, no te invité a salir porque perdí una apuesta – se apresuró a aclarar, la seriedad con la que hablaba dejaba muy claro que no mentía, Marlene tampoco lo creía capaz de algo así pero no encontraba muchas explicaciones posibles, y era lo primero que se le había venido al a mente. Remus dejó escapar un suspiro profundo y con gesto resignado dejó caer los brazos a los costados -. Quería hacerlo, me refiero a invitarte a salir, quería invitarte a salir por eso lo hice, pero… - le estaba costando demasiado encontrar las palabras correctas y le daba la impresión de que en vez de aclarar las cosas las estaba volviendo tan oscuras como el Grimm.

- ¿Pero qué? – la castaña alzó ambas cejas, expectante y un poco impaciente, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Él parecía estar sufriendo internamente, Marlene lo veía pero no iba a indagar más, Remus tenía demasiados secretos y prácticamente todo el colegio sabía eso, ella se incluía entre el montón de curiosos, pero no tenía paciencia para lidiar con frases incompletas y excusas vagas.

- Nada. No importa, tengo que irme – hizo acoplo de toda su entereza para volver a girarse y marcharse lo más rápido posible, sin darle tiempo a ella para volver a detenerlo, aunque lo hubiera llamado por su nombre no habría regresado sobre sus pasos para explicarle la verdadera razón. Le gustaba, le agradaba, era inteligente y diferente a las demás, sí, Marlene le gustaba y por eso era mejor cortarlo por lo sano antes de que se saliera de control.


End file.
